When Hope Fails
by starsmiles
Summary: Voldemort is on a rampage, and people live in constant fear. Another dark wizard is seeking revenge, and will stop at nothing until it is achieved.
1. Perfect Day

Hi everyone!   This is my first story on fanfiction.   I hope you enjoy it.   (no slash)

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters, or anything remotely related to it   and I am making no money from this.

When Hope Fails 

Chapter One:  Perfect Day

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the boy who had escaped death several times and had seen more tragedy than most see in a lifetime, was having a wonderful dream.   Normally this would be nothing of great importance, yet after witnessing the rebirth of Voldemort and the death of his godfather last year, good dreams were hard to find.

Harry smiled into his pillow, he felt peaceful and free.   All of the worry and fear surrounding his life was temporarily wiped away.   He was flying over the grounds of Hogworts, climbing higher and higher, soaring above the clouds.   He felt weightless as he flew through the air, the wind in his face.   

However, he was brought sharply back to reality when one of the clouds suddenly became solid, smacking him in the face and knocking him off his broom.

He woke with a start.   As his eyes began to adjust to the dim light of the bedroom, he realized that the cloud from his dream was actually a pillow thrown at him by one of his best friends, Ron Weasely.   Dumbledore had allowed Harry to spend the remainder of vacation at the Burrow.   He had only been there for nearly a week, yet he was having the time of his life.

"Wake up Harry," Ron said, giving him a slight shake, "come on."

He sat up and reached for his glasses.   "Can't you wake up someone like a normal person?"   He asked groggily.

"Well," Ron replied while pulling on his shirt, "that depends on your definition of normal."

"Normal," Harry said as he got up and got dressed, "would be to shake the person or say, 'Hey you, wake up!'"

"Come on Harry, being normal is vastly overrated."   He smiled and walked out the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed his friend down the winding stairs of the Weasely house.   Despite the fact that it was still fairly early, the house was full of activity.   The usual explosions, which had now become second nature to him, were heard from Fred and George's room.   With everything else happening in the wizarding world, the twins' joke shop was at the bottom of Mrs. Weasely's list.   Therefore, without their mother's hassling, their creations were in full bloom.   Downstairs, Mrs. Weasely was busy with breakfast while Mr. Weasely was rushing out the door for work.

"Good-bye boys," he said as he sped past them.

"Won't you at least have a bit of breakfast before you go, dear?"  Mrs. Weasely asked, holding out a plate piled high with toast.

"No time," he replied, pulling on his coat.   After giving her a quick kiss, he disapparated.   Harry glanced at the huge clock in the living room, where it showed Mr. Weasley's name going from "home" to "travel" and finally ending on "work."   Mrs. Weasley was watching it as well, saying almost to herself, "They'll work him to death, they will."

Harry sighed quietly.   Ever since Voldemort had returned a lot of terrible things had been happening.   People lived everyday in fear.   Many disappeared daily, while others were found dead, the dark mark hovering above them.   Fudge, the minister of magic, called all workers in the ministry on full alert.   Though he regretted to admit that he was wrong, he could not deny that he was a serious threat.   

"Oh, I've just remembered."   Mrs. Weasely said, breaking his thoughts, "Your school lists came this morning.   Later today we'll go to Diagon Alley to collect your things."

"Ok mum." Ron said, helping himself to some eggs.   Harry joined him while Mrs. Weasely fused over an article in the Daily Prophet.   Just as Harry was getting a heaping spoonful of eggs a loud explosion went off upstairs, startling him and causing the eggs to fling off his spoon and onto the floor.   Ron laughed while Mrs. Weasley shook her head, saying, "Oh those two.   One day when they blow a hole in the side of the house, they'll learn."

"Oh, come off it mum," Fred said coming down the stairs.  

"Yeah," George replied, "We're not going to blow any holes in the walls…any big ones at least."

"Well, when you both singe off your eyebrows one of these days," Ginny said, appearing downstairs, "don't say we didn't warn you."

"Hmm.   Singed off eyebrows might be an interesting look," George mused.

"Very interesting," Fred agreed.   "Care to test it out for us Ronnikins?   You could start the newest trend."

"I'll pass, thanks."   Ron replied, continuing with his breakfast.

"All right, suit yourself.   But don't say we never tried to help your image."

The rest of the morning, in Harry's opinion, was pretty uneventful.   Once breakfast was finished they all headed to Diagon Alley to get their various supplies.   After returning home, the twins went back to their inventing, while Ginny and Mrs. Weasely went into the kitchen to start dinner.   Left alone, Harry and Ron moved outside to play a game of chess.   The warm July sun warmed their skin as they settled in.   After several minutes of playing, Ron broke the silence.

"What do you think will happen this year?"

"What do you mean?"  Harry asked, trying to think up his next move.   He was, unsurprisingly, losing very badly to Ron.

"You know," he replied with a half-hearted smile, "Every year something big and dangerous happens, and we always seem to be in the middle of it."

"Example?" Harry asked, instructing his pawn to move.

"Come on Harry.   First year, it was the sorcerer's stone, second year was the basilisk and Riddle, third year was Pettigrew, fourth year You-Know-Who came back, and last year he...well…you know."   He said in one big breath while studying the chessboard. 

"Why won't you just say his name?"  Harry asked.

"I dunno…"

"Say it."

"No."

"Come on Ron, after everything that's happened?"

Ron sighed in defeat.   "Oh alright.   What do you think will happen this year with V…Vol…"  he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Voldemort."

"Oh well, it's a start."  Harry said.

A smile spread across Ron's face as he said, "Knight to H-3" He looked up to Harry and said simply, "Checkmate."

Harry sighed and leaned back.   "I'll never beat you at this you know."

"Well, that is because I am the master."   Ron replied jokingly.   "You may now refer to me as 'Your Highness' and may worship the ground I walk on."

"Oh, how do I deserve such an honor," Harry said, teasingly.

"Be proud, Harry.   Be proud."

"Shut up," Harry laughed.

"Umm, that would be 'shut up your highness.'"  Ron replied.

"Whatever, _your highness_," Harry said, elbowing him in the ribs.

As they sat outside laughing, they had no knowledge of what evil was brewing and what was in store for their next year at Hogworts.   

Far away, surrounded by his deatheaters, Voldemort smiled evilly.   "Yes, it is all going accordingly.   Soon Hogworts will feel my wrath."

He laughed cruelly.

Hundreds of miles away, Harry's scar began to burn.

Well, there's chapter one.   Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Return To Hogwarts

Disclaimer:   See chapter one.

Chapter Two:  Back to Hogworts

"Fred!"  Mrs. Weasely's voiced screeched and echoed up the stairs.   "George!   Get down here this instant!"

"Wonder what's up?"   Harry asked.   He and Ron were packing for school the next morning.

"Dunno," Ron replied, "Let's go and see."

When they arrived downstairs they saw Mrs. Weasely glaring angrily at the twins, who managed to maintain looks of innocence.   

"What happened," whispered Ginny, coming up behind them.

"Not sure yet," Ron replied.

After a few tense seconds, Fred finally asked, "What is it mum?"

"You know very well what it is!"  She screeched.   Harry was a bit frightened by the fire in her eyes, yet the twins opted to look politely puzzled.

Just then, Mr. Weasely walked into the room.   One look at his hair and Harry knew exactly why Mrs. Weasely was so upset.   His hair was not its normal bright red color.   It was bright, however, it was bright blue.   

Silence hung in the air.

However, it did not last long.   Harry, Ron, and Ginny immediately burst out laughing.   The twins, pleased that their invention was a success, joined in.   Mr. Weasely just stood there in shock.   Mrs. Weasely, however, was less than amused.   

She began to berate the twins.   "What in the world did you create now?   Just look what you did to your father!"   She pointed at him.   

This, however, only made the twins laugh harder.   

"Hair pops!"  George managed between laughs.

"What?"  Mrs. Weasely said, irritated.

"Hair pops, mum, hair pops."   Fred replied.   "Each one turns your hair a different color."

"I thought that lollipop tasted a bit off…" Mr. Weasely said to himself.

"Well, don't leave your creations around the house."   Mrs. Weasely told them.   "And no more testing them on the family."

She looked at her husband and couldn't help but smile.   "Oh dear.   Just look at you.   What on earth will they say at work?"

"Don't worry mum," Fred spoke up.   "We have a counter curse." 

Once Mr. Weasely was back to his normal state and the excitement died down, everyone went back to what they were originally doing.

Although they were short on time, they all managed to make it onto the train before it pulled out of the station.   Although Fred and George had graduated last year, they needed to make up their missed months of work.

After a few minutes of wandering, Harry, Ron, and Ginny found Hermione already settled into a compartment.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?"  She said as she gave them all hugs.

"Yeah, well better late than never, right?"  Harry replied.

"I guess, so tell me Harry, how was your…"

"Hello Potter."   All four of them looked up to see Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, standing in the entrance.   Malfoy turned to Hermione and smiled nastily, "Still here are you?"   He said, "Well, not for long.   With the dark lord back in power, your days are numbered mudblood."   Hermione gave him an icy stare.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron warned.   Yet he ignored him and instead went on to Harry.   

"So, Gryffindor's team is without beaters this year.   How…tragic."   He smiled.   "How do you expect to play against Slytherin with that filthy team of rejects?"

Harry could feel his blood boil, but he kept his anger in check.   "That team of rejects," he said coolly, "beat your team for the house cup third year.   I don't think it will be too hard to do it again."

"With what?"  Malfoy laughed, pointing to Ron.   "With that for a keeper?"

"Exactly."

"Well, then you can kiss the cup goodbye."   With that, the three left the compartment, laughing.

As soon as they disappeared around the corner, Neville entered.   Several students laughed at him as he walked past.

"Neville," Hermione gasped, "what on earth happened to your hair?"

"Hair pops."  Harry said.

"What?"

"Hair pops," Ron said.   Fred and George invented them this summer.

"It's horrible," Neville said, miserably.   "I should have known not to take the candy they offered me before I got on the train."   

"Ah, it's not so bad."  Ginny said.

"Yeah," Harry added, "pink is a good color on you."

"Please Hermione," Neville pleaded, "Can you help me?"

"I'm not sure how."  Hermione confessed.

Neville's eyes widened in horror.

"It's ok," Ron said, "Fred and George gave me the counter curse."

Once he was back to normal, he joined in laughing.

Upon their arrival at Hogworts they went through the usual routine.   After the sorting ceremony and the feast, Dumbledore stood to address the students.   

"I have a few short announcements before we all retire.   First, as most of you know, the forest is off limits to all students.   Second, due to recent events, all students shall be back in their dormitories by six o'clock, no exceptions."

"Six o'clock!"  Whispered Angelina in dismay.   "When are we supposed to practice?"

"Finally," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to introduce our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   I'm sure many of you will remember him, as he taught two years ago.   Please welcome, Professor Lupin."

Lupin stood and smiled at the students.   

'Lupin!' Harry thought in bewilderment.

That night, Harry had a terrible nightmare.   

Voldemort was in a dark room, surrounded by his deatheaters.   

"Is all going according to plan?"  He asked Wormtail.

"Y…yes my lord."  Wormtail murmured.   "He is at Hogworts, and is ready to carry out your plan."

"Good, we will attack soon.   Do not kill them all."   He smiled evilly, "I want this to be a preview of what is to come."

He let out a high, cruel laugh.   The room spun out of focus and Harry woke with a start.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Creatures and Lessons

Disclaimer:   See Chapter One.

Chapter 3- Creatures and Lessons

****

****

            Harry could find no more sleep after his terrifying nightmare.  His mind was on full speed trying to make sense of it.   He replayed the details over and over until the pale morning light began to creep in through the curtains.   Frustrated, he rolled over and let out a sigh.

"Harry, are you up?"   Ron asked quietly, pulling back the curtains of his bed.

He jumped slightly, not noticing that anyone else was awake. 

"Harry," Ron asked again, "Are you ok?"

He shook himself slightly.   "Yeah Ron," he said, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"  Ron asked, noting the sweat on his face and the paleness of his skin.

"Yeah, yeah."  Harry replied.   "Wait, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep.   All this stuff with Voldemort and the attacks; I just can't get it off my mind."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."  Harry replied quietly.   After a few moments of silence he said, "Well, up for some breakfast?"

"Might as well." Ron said.   

Even early in the morning, the Great Hall was filled with tired looking students.   Some were complaining about the start of school, others were giggling and comparing schedules.

"Oh honestly," said Hermione, joining them a while later, "they," she said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the complaining and tired students, "should be thankful for the great education they are receiving here.   If they really applied themselves then they wouldn't care about lacking a few hours of sleep.   I read in a book once that…"

But Harry was blocking her out, letting his mind wander freely.   However, he was brought sharply back to reality by a piece of paper being shoved under his nose.

"Your schedule," Ron said, looking over his own.   "We have Care of Magical Creatures first, auuughh, we're with the Slytherins.   Then Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts."  

Harry looked over his schedule as well.  

 'What a way to start the day,' he thought, truly dreading his first class.   

As much as Harry wanted to see Hagrid, he would pass it up for a chance to get away from the Slytherins.   However, when Hagrid saw them walking toward him and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug, his previous thoughts melted away.

"It's wonderful to see yeh' Harry, Ron, and Hermione o' course!"

"Great to see you to Hagrid," Harry returned with a genuine smile.   

"Uhhh Hagrid, Ron asked, nervously glancing around, there are no more blast-ended skrets, are there?"

Harry immediately looked for Hagrid's reaction.   He silently prayed that they had all died; a freak accident perhaps.   The memories from Hagrid's previous classes were still fresh in his mind.   It was definitely an experience none of the class wished to relive.

Hagrid smiled sadly, "No Ron, they're all dead."  He sniffed loudly, then continued, saying, "But we're moving on ter more exciting things.   I really think you'll enjoy yerselves today."  

Harry heard a small sigh of relief from Ron and couldn't help but share in his feelings.

"What creature is it?"   asked Hermione cautiously.

"Not tellin' until the whole class is here."  Hagrid replied.

Harry didn't know whether to be excited or scared.   Hagrid did have a different point of view as to what one would call "exciting." 

As soon as the rest of the class arrived, Hagrid led them to the fence to wait while he went around to the back of his cabin.

"What is the big oaf going to try and kill us with this year?"  Malfoy's voice carried through the group of students.   Seeing that he had some attention, he spoke more loudly, saying, "I'm surprised he's still teaching here after all the accidents his beasts have caused.   My father talked to Fudge; one more mistake and he'll have that oaf thrown out."

"Just shut up Malfoy," Harry said, anger boiling in his veins.   He couldn't stand it when Malfoy put Hagrid down.   Hagrid had enough people criticizing him; he didn't need Malfoy to do it too. 

"Why should I Potter?   Do you think of him as a father?   Do you hope that one day he'll adopt you and you can live here," he pointed to Hagrid's cabin.   "Or maybe…"

But Hagrid walking back into view cut him off.   Malfoy gave Harry one last smirk before turning to Hargid, who was leading a small horse into view.   Upon closer look, Harry realized that it wasn't a horse at all.   Its coat was pure white, and it had a dark brown mane and tail.   It also had graceful wings which means it's a…

"Pegasus!"   Hargid said happily.   "Does anyone know anything about them?"

Not surprisingly, Hermione raised her hand.   She gave a long-winded explanation and history of the Pegasus while Harry gazed at it in wonder.  

"Very nice Hermione!"   Hagrid said.   "Ten points ter Griffindor."   

Hermione beamed, while Malfoy threw her a cold look.   

"Now this is only a baby, about four months old.   It doesn't know how ter fly yet, only glide a few feet from the ground.   Its parents will teach him that later.   Now, a Pegasus is a very trusting and loyal creature, but you must prove that you deserve its trust.   We don't want ter scare it, so come a few at a time and see."

It was easily one of the best Care of Magical Creatures classes Hagrid had ever taught.   Harry and the rest of the Griffindors eagerly talked about the experience all the way across the grounds to the greenhouses.

Herbology, however, was somewhat less exciting.   They had to collect pus from the mandrakes for Madame Pomfrey.   It brought on awful memories of second year, when the pus was needed to revive those who had been petrified.

"Well, that was pleasant."   Ron said as they sat down in the Great Hall for lunch.   

Harry smiled, trying to remove the images of pus from his mind so he could eat.

That afternoon, they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts for their lesson with Professor Lupin.   It was clear to see that the students were excited, though some seemed a bit apprehensive

"Welcome."   Lupin said as they seated.  

Harry noticed that many of his classmates tensed up as he spoke.   Professor Lupin noticed this as well, and smiled sadly.   

"There is no need to worry.   Professor Snape will continue to make potions for me, and as long as I take them, I will be harmless as a werewolf.   This incident occurs only on full moons, therefore, it will not strongly interfere with my teaching.   I assure you that you are in no danger, nor do I wish to place any of you in harm."

At this, many students relaxed, however some continued to look at him suspiciously.

"I am happy to be back," Lupin continued.   "I have missed you all a great deal, and am eager to teach you once more.   Let's see," he said looking over his notes.   "It seems that you got a lot done with curses last year."   

He nodded and spoke quietly to himself, saying,   "That's good, very important."   

He looked up once more and continued, "Now, this year you will learn different ways with which to defend yourself."

He raised his wand and the class looked at him eagerly.

"R_eplicamos!_"   He said firmly, and a thin trail of smoke swirled out of his wand.   It slowly started to take shape, forming an exact solid replica of him.   

"This spell can be very useful if preformed correctly, making it is nearly impossible to tell a person from this double.   It is, however, a difficult spell to master.   It takes strength of character to get it right.   However, we will not be practicing it today; you first need to learn about it in more detail.   If you would please get out your notes, we will begin."

He then began to write complicated notes on the board as the students got out paper and quills and began to copy.

After class, Professor Lupin called Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the front.   They made their way up to him as everyone else walked past.

"It's good to have you back," Harry said happily.

"It's good to be back," Lupin replied, he couldn't seem to hide his smile.

They talked for a while about school and what Lupin had been doing for the past year.   After a few minutes of this, Lupin looked at them seriously, saying, "You three have a very strong bond.   With all of the war and chaos going on now, you need to stay close.   Remember who your friends are.   I believe that the day will come soon when you will truly depend on each other, and you need to be there to help each other succeed."   He gaze seemed far off as he added, "This year will not be pretty.   I've seen the destruction Voldemort has already caused, and I know it will only get worse before it gets better."  

That's it for Chapter three!!!!   I hoped that you enjoyed it!!!   If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to leave a review!!!    Have a great day!!!  

Reviews 

Brittany:   Thank you so much for the kind review!!!   Your encouragement and kind  

                  words really made my day!!!   I appreciate your input, and I hope that you 

                  enjoyed this chapter!   Thank you again!!!    

Please leave a review.   


	4. Attack

Disclaimer:   See chapter one.

Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter four!

Chapter Four: Attack

The morning sun smiled happily down on Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The warm rays kissed the flowers and sparkled off the peaceful lake.   Sunlight shone through the large windows of the Great Hall, where all of the students were enjoying a delicious breakfast.   Their moods seemed to mirror the weather outside as laughter rang through the air.

"Did you hear Ron?" Fred asked him, sitting down.

"Hear what?"

"Angelina is holding a meeting today for quidditch."

"Alright."

"So, you going to do better this year?"  George asked.

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Good, because…Hey Lee!"   Without a second glance, they twins jumped up to join their friend.

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast, taking time to relax and laugh with the rest of the Griffindors. 

However, the laughter was immediately silenced by the sudden blast of wings.   Looking up, Harry saw that the post had arrived.   

Normally, the student body would not go silent at the arrival of the post, but this year was different.   With Voldemort on the rise, people were afraid of what the news would tell them.

_Was a loved one lost in an attack?   Was their home destroyed by death-eaters?_

A mixture of fear and apprehension was evident on every face in the Hall.   Every, that is, except for those of the Slytherins' who looked perfectly calm and almost excited.

The flutter of the owls' wings drifted away, and the silence in the Hall was deafening. 

Harry looked anxiously at Hermione who had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in her hand.   She slowly opened it, and her face fell as she read the first page.

"What wrong?" Harry asked.

Silence

"What happened, Hermione?" He asked more impatiently.

"There was another attack last night.   The death-eaters went on a rampage."   She took a deep breath before going on.   "A lot of people died." She whispered.

"Where was the attack?" Ron asked quietly, concern showing in his eyes.

She stared at the page a while longer before whispering sadly,

"Near my home."

Hi everyone!!   Sorry that this is such a short chapter!   I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!!   Thank you for your patience!!

Also, a BIG thanks to those of you who reviewed!   It really means a lot to me and inspires me!  

**Reviews**

Kevin-   Thank you for the kind review!!   I really like your stories, and I'm glad that you     took the time to read and review my first one!  J  I appreciate your suggestion about expanding the dialog more.   I want to make this a good story, and your suggestion really helped me.   I hope that I did a better job with that in this chapter.   I'm glad that you like it so far!!!   Thanks again!!

Forever Unstoppable-   Thank you so much for the review!!!   It made me smile J and brightened my day!!   I'm glad that you enjoyed the scene in the first chapter with the "shut up your highness."   That was a fun scene to write, and I'm glad that you like it!!!   Thank you again for the review!!   I hope that you liked this chapter!!

**Please leave a review!!**      Have a great day!!


	5. Of Laughter, Tears, and Quidditch

Disclaimer- See chapter one.

Here is the **long** overdue chapter.   So sorry for the wait!   Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 5- Of Laughter, Tears, and Quidditch

            The Great Hall went gradually went back to its usual chatter and gossip.   However, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in silence.   Harry and Ron sat frozen in shock, staring at Hermione who was reading the article again.

"Uhhh," Ron tried, "I'm sure that your parents are alright."

"Yeah," Harry added, "Who knows, they might have been at work, or out shopping, or…or…"   He looked desperately at Ron, who quickly scrambled his mind for something to say. 

He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 "Or…or maybe they were out buying…buying a fellytone!"

 Harry glared at Ron.   Hermione, however, broke out in giggles.

"A…a fellytone?" She gasped.   "Telephone!   Ron, telephone!   Honestly, when are you ever going to take up Muggle Studies?"

He blushed and mumbled under his breath.

Harry smiled, relieved that Hermione was talking and laughing.   However, he suddenly got serious, saying, "Hermione, I'm really sorry about the attack."

"It's ok, there is a good chance that they missed the house, and my neighbors were on vacation in Paris."  She said while putting the paper down and propping up her Transfiguration book on the juice jug.

 Harry was shocked.   She looked perfectly calm about this!

"Hermione!"   He tried. 

She looked up, brows knitted in concern.   "What, what's wrong?"

"Aren't you…you don't seem…what I mean is…" He tried.

 Ron interrupted, "What Harry is trying to say is aren't you more upset about the fact that your parents might be…well…dead?"

 "My parents?" She whispered, confused.   "Oh!"   She said, "Oh, I never told you!   I can't believe I never told you, I mean we decided to do this at the beginning of the school year, and you are my best friends…"

 "Slow down," Harry said, "What didn't you tell us."

 She took a deep breath and continued, "My parents knew how worried I was about their safety, so we talked it over and they agreed it was best if they spent the year over with family in the United States."   She dropped her voice and her eyes got a far off look as she said, "I never thought it would actually get that close to my home.   Just think…if they didn't leave…they might…"

"But they did," Ron said encouragingly, "And they are safe away from everything."   

"Yeah, don't worry, Hermione." Harry added.

"You're right, you're right."  She said, wiping her eyes quickly before continuing with her studies.

The day passed, and soon it was time for the quidditch meeting.   

"Good luck!   You'll do great, just relax!"   Hermione said as they passed her on the way to the tryouts.

"You alright?"  Harry asked as they walked down to the field.   "What was that all about?"

Ron shrugged.   "Last year I was…well…I was awful.   And I'm just worried that I'll freeze up again or something."

"Ron, everyone freezes up at some point.   But remember last year, you made all of those saves.   You know you can do it Ron, you know you can."

He just shrugged and kept walking.

"Practice next week," Angelina told them.   "We need to start working on our new plays."   About half an hour later, she finished her lecture and they began to leave.

After the group broke up, Harry noticed Ron standing a little away, staring up at the field.   

"Still nervous?"  Harry asked, coming up beside him.

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the field.

Please leave a review.


	6. Dates for Christmas

Disclaimer- See chapter one!

Chapter Six: Dates For Christmas

Harry slowly woke up from a peaceful sleep.   He lazily opened his eyes only to shut them quickly again.

"Uhhh…too…bright."   He groaned as he rolled over to try and fall back asleep.   Just as he got comfortable his eyes snapped open.

'Bright?' he thought.   'But that means…'

"I'm late!"   He said quickly, throwing off the blankets and running to get ready.   He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, not really paying attention to where he was going, and resulted in running straight into Ron, who was leaving the Great Hall.

"Ouch, sorry Ron." Harry said, helping him back onto his feet.

"It's ok, Harry," he said while rubbing his shoulder where he hit the hard floor.   "I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah," he replied annoyed, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh, sorry about that Harry, but you looked so peaceful, and I know that you don't sleep much anymore, what with…well everything that has been going on.   I figured that you probably needed a good sleep." He said, shrugging.   "Anyway, I got you some breakfast"

"Oh, well thanks."  He replied, taking the toast from him.   He looked at his watch, saying, "We should head out to practice anyway."

They both walked to the quidditch pitch where practice would soon begin.   It was a beautiful Saturday morning.   The sun sparkled down on the frost covered ground.   It crunched softly beneath their feet as they made their way to practice.

.

"While you were asleep," Ron said, "Dumbledoor made an announcement."   

Harry's head snapped up quickly.   Ron, noticing his reaction hastily added, "No, no there wasn't another attack."   

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.   

"He just said that there is going to be another Yule Ball this year."

Harry brightened at the news.   "Really?   Maybe I'll go…I don't know."

Ron smiled at him.   "Just ask her Harry!   Do it before anyone else gets a chance!"

"What?"

"Oh come on!   Don't pretend like I don't know!   It's common knowledge.   Just ask her already!"

"I don't know," Harry said, uncertainly.

Ron threw up his hands muttering something that sounded like, "You're hopeless!"

Harry decided to take the attention off him.   "Going to ask Hermione?" he asked.

Ron just turned red and began walking faster.   

"Ok team," Angelina began when they all had arrived.   "Our first game is against Slytherin."

"What luck." Katie mumbled with a frown.

"We have a strong team this year." Angelina continued.

"Yeah, thanks to your grueling practices day in and day out." Alicia complained.

"AND," Angelina said, ignoring his comment, "I am confident that we will win this!   So let's go!"   

Harry got onto his broom, and he and the rest of the team flew into the air and began working on their plays and tactics.

After practice, Ron and Harry walked back to the castle.   Harry turned to start up the stairs when suddenly Ron grabbed the back of his robes to stop him.

Harry turned back, confused, and Ron pointed down the hallway.

When Harry saw what he was pointing at his face began to turn red.   Cho Chang was walking down the hall straight towards them.

"Go on Harry," Ron said.   "Just ask her.   Just go, don't worry."   

He gave Harry a small push and then continued up to the common room to find Hermione.

As he climbed through the portrait hole he spotted her curled up by the fire reading a book.   He gathered his courage and slowly made his way to her.

"Oh hi Ron!" she said brightly as he sat down across from her.

"H…hi Her…Hermione."

She put her book down and looked at him puzzled   "Are you alright?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, of couse, but there's something I want to ask you."

"Umm…ok.   Go ahead."

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then slowly began, "Hermione, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted at the last ball.   You were so happy with Krum and I completely ruined it.   I acted like an idiot because I was just so jealous of him and because…well…because I really like you."   

He could feel his cheeks begin to turn red, but forced himself to continued on.   

"Sometimes I just say things before I think about what I'm saying, and I end up hurting people I care about.   I'm sorry.   Also, if you don't have any plans I was wondering if you, if you wanted, wanted to go to the ball with me.   But I totally understand if you don't want to."   

He let out a big breath and looked at her nervously.

She smiled and gave him a hug.   "Ron, I'd love to go with you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, silly!"

"I thought, you know, you and Krum…"

"Ron, didn't I tell you?   I haven't seen Victor since the end of fourth year.   We were just two different people, that's all."

"Oh.   So, you really want to go with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to!"

They smiled at each other.   Hermione gave him another hug and whispered in his ear, "I like you to."   

For the first time, Ron's ears didn't turn red.

Meanwhile, Harry was finally confronting Cho.   Luckily, this time giggling friends didn't surround her.

"Hi Cho." He said nervously, wishing that he had at least taken a shower before seeing her.

"Hi Harry!"  She replied brightly, "Umm…what's up?"

"I just…I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball with me." He said quickly.

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "You asked last time, didn't you."   He heard a trace of sadness in her voice.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."  He added.

She snapped out of her gaze and looked at him.   "What?"

"I, I said that you don't have to go with me."   He replied, embarrassed. 

"Oh Harry, that's not what I meant.   I just can't seem to forget about him, that's all…"

Realization struck him hard.   'I'm so stupid!   She's still upset about Cedric."   His stomach gave a guilty lurch.   

"Harry," Cho said, bringing back to reality.   "I would like to go with you."

"Really?"  He asked.

"Yeah."   She smiled sadly, "It would be fun to spend it with you."   She moved closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before continuing down the hallway.

Harry stood there in shock.   'Cho, Cho Chang kissed me!' his mind was screaming!   Unable to hide his grin, he went off to find Ron and tell him the great news.

Hey everyone!   I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!   Sorry for the delay, but there's more to come soon!   Also, THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed!   It means so much to me!

**Reviews**:

Saiyan Sandboarder-    Thank you so much for the review!   I hope that you continue to enjoy this story!

Kevin-   Thank you for the review and your continue support and encouragement!   I really enjoy your comments, and I am eager to hear what you think of this chapter.

Brittany-   Thanks for such a kind review!!!   (blushes)I hope you continue reading!!

Please Review!!!!!!!!


	7. The Perilous Game

Disclaimer- Please see chapter one.

Chapter Seven-   The Perilous Game 

            It was a beautiful Sunday morning.  Snow was falling lightly down on Hogwarts, covering the castle in a sparkling white blanket.   Outside one could hear the clear sound of laughter from the students playing in the snow.   

Almost everyone was enjoying the beautiful weather. 

Almost.

One girl was the complete opposite of happy.   Hermione Granger sat on her bed, her face in her hands, as her two roommates giggled and gossiped about the ball and who was going with whom.

"It's true, I swear!"   Lavender told the group.

"But how," Parvati asked, "She's too tall for him!"

Lavender shrugged and began brushing her hair.   "That's just what I heard from a girl in Hufflepuff."

Parvati sighed and began fiddling with her lip-gloss.   "Well I heard from Cate that Melissa was going with that really handsome guy in Ravenclaw!"

Lavender spun around quickly.   "No way!   Are you serious, what about her boyfriend?"

Parvati said eagerly, "Apparently, they had a huge fight because she didn't sit next to him in Transfiguration,"

"Uh-huh."

"So he asked her if there was someone else."

"And…what did she say?"

"She denied it, but he didn't believe her; so they broke up."

Hermione groaned, listening to these two made her feel as if her IQ was dropping.

"Wow," Lavender commented, "I didn't see that coming!"

"And now he boyfriend is going out with that girl from Hufflepuff!"

"The short one?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you serious!   But they don't even match together?"

"Well, she said that…"

Hermione couldn't take the "girl talk" anymore.   At the beginning of the year, her mother had suggested that she should get to know her roommates better, seeing as how she did share a room with them.   Hermione had decided that today she would stay a little late and try to be a part of their so-called, "girl talk."   However, in Hermione's opinion, listening to those two was like listening to a dating channel or a gossip hotline.   She just couldn't understand how two people can remember every person that everyone was going out with, yet could not even remember one spell for Charms class.   She shook her head as she made her way down to the common room in search of Harry and Ron.   Today was the first quidditch game of the season, and everyone was excited.   The game, however, wasn't until later in the day, therefore giving time for the three to do a little Christmas shopping in Hogsmede.   She spotted them playing chess by the fire, and quickly hurried over to them.

Harry was deep in thought.   He was determined to win this game.   He blocked out every sound as he made his next move.   He stared at the board.   He was one move away from winning, the closest he had ever gotten.   He chanced a glance at Ron, who's face was set in concentration.   Harry smiled softly.   If Ron didn't notice, then Harry would win!   He would actually win!   

However, his visions of victory were short-lived, as Ron made the final move and won.   

Harry sighed and sat back.   "I was SO close!" he whined.   Ron opened his mouth to reply but at that moment, Hermione sat down looking rather annoyed. 

"Umm," Ron tried, "Everything alright?"

She huffed and turned to him saying, "Do you know where I have been the past half hour?"

"Umm, your room?"

"Yeah, spending time with brain-dead and clueless!"   She said, angrily.

Ron glanced at Harry, who shrugged.   They sat in silence for a while before Harry said, "Do you mean Lavender and Parvati?"

That did it.   Hermione began ranting about how immature people can be, how little they care about the things that really matter, and how badly they will do in class if they don't shape up.   "I mean, we have O.W.L.S coming up.   The last thing they should do is trade study time for gossip time!!   Am I right, Harry?!"   

Harry looked taken aback and immediately nodded.   

"I honestly believe," Hermione continued, "that if they didn't have someone to gossip about, THEY WOULD DIE!!"   She took a few deep breaths to calm down, and smiled weakly.   "Sorry about that.   I guess they just finally got to me."

"Don't worry about it," Ron said, though he did look slightly afraid of her at the moment. 

A few minutes later they were walking across the grounds to the village.   After buying their gifts, they decided to get out of the freezing snow and take refuge in the Three Broomsticks.         

After settling down with mugs of steaming hot butterbeer, the three began to drink in silence.   Harry always liked to just sit back and listen to all the people going about their business.   

He smiled as he heard the waitress ask for various orders.   She always tried to please everyone and make a person smile.   He unmistakably heard Lavender and Parvati argue about the ever-important issue of lipstick color.   Lavender's shrill voice carried across the noise of the crowded restaurant, "This is a major crisis!   I mean, red is the color of romance, but pink says 'I'm cute.'"   "Don't forget that sparkly makes you shine," Parvati added. 

Harry shook his head and muttered, "Girls."

One conversation grabbed his attention immediately.   He turned quickly to Ron and Hermione and saw that they to were listening intently.   Harry turned his attention back and listened.   Dumbledor was sitting nearby with a small group of teachers.   He spoke in a low voice, saying, "So the rumor is true.   The ministry caught a rather unloyal deatheater and, by means which will not be discussed here, they managed to extract some information from him."  

 "Albus," one of the teachers whispered, "what did they get?"   

Dumbledor's face turned stern as he said, "The dark lord is preparing an attack on the castle.   He would not say when, but we can only assume that it will be soon." 

 "What are we going to do," small little Flitwick asked.  

 "I suppose we could cut off all extra-curricular activities so the students will always be within the safety of the castle." McGonnagle supplied.   

"But the children have been through so much, they need to be outside; to just be children and live."  Madame Hooch argued.  

 "We could add extra security to the corridors, and have each teacher accompany the students to their classes."   Lupin said.   

Dumbledor nodded and rubbed his head, saying, "Yes, that seems to be the best idea at the moment.   Similarly, I agree with Madame Hooch in saying that the quidditch games will continue.   However, security will remain tight, every teacher is to stay focused and keep alert for danger."   There were murmurs of agreement from the other professors, and soon they all departed.

Harry's mind tried to place together this new information.   Suddenly he remembered the dream he had earlier in the year.   After assuring his friends that he'd be right back, Harry walked over to Dumbledor. 

"Professor, I have something that I need to tell you."

"Yes Mr. Potter."   Dumbledor said.

"Umm.   Earlier this year I had a dream about Voldemort.   When I woke up my scar was burning.   I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, but I just didn't remember until now."

Professor Dumbledor stared at Harry for a moment before saying, "Well Mr. Potter, I appreciate you telling me, but I assure you that there are security precautions in place."

"Thank you professor," Harry replied.   Dumbledor nodded and stood to leave. 

He turned back to his friends, both of whom were staring at him, mouths open.   After a few minutes of silence, Hermione said, "Hey, you two better hurry, the game will start soon!"   She looked frightened, though she was struggling to hide it.

 "Come on Ron, let's go!"   Harry said quickly.   "See you at the game, Hermione!" Ron called. 

 "Bye, and good-luck!"  

 "And please be careful," she whispered.

They hurried and dropped their gifts off in the dormitory and grabbed their brooms before they made their way to the quidditch field.   After a pep talk from Katie the team headed out to the field.   Ron took at shaky breath to calm his nerves and tried to keep his focus. 

 "Hey Ron." Harry said.   "You alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah."   He replied in a completely unconvincing tone.   "I'll be fine."

Harry smiled.   "You can do it, just believe in yourself."

As soon as his feet left the ground he felt his fears begin to leave him.   It was just as Harry had told him.   Flying really did help a person relax.   However, now was not the right time to relax.   He focused his attention on the game, and was ready to play.

Katie took the quaffle and dogged between two Slytherin chasers.   The beaters, angry that she got through, aimed a bludger at her.   She quickly threw the quaffle to Angelina just before it hit the end of her broom, spinning her around.   Angelina flew fast and scored the first point for Gryffindor.   The crowd cheered, or in the case of Slytherin, booed.   After a few intense minutes of game play, the score was 50-10.   The Slytherin team began to get desperate.   They played dirty, hitting anything and everything in reach with the bludgers and clubs.   For his part, Ron was doing extremely well, diving this way and that defending the goal.   Both teams played fiercely for the win.   Alicia got hold of the quaffle, she passed it to Angelina who managed to get it to Katie, who dodged, dived and finally scored another goal.   They stadium erupted in cheers.   

Harry was flying high above the crowd in search of the snitch, the sound of the game blaring in his ears.   

Suddenly, he got a horrible feeling inside, and his scar began to burn.   The world seemed to go silent and the game seemed to move in slow motion.   All Harry could hear was the sound of his short breathing and his heart beating against his chest.   His mind screamed for him to move, to tell Dumbledore, to do something. 

Suddenly the red light of a curse flew from the forest and into the stadium.   It hit a small first year girl in the crowd and she fell to the ground.

It was as if someone turned the volume up in Harry's head, as the whole stadium suddenly burst into screams and utter chaos.   

More and more curses flew through the air as about forty deatheaters ran onto the field.   The teachers ran to try and stop them, as prefects tried to lead the terrified students into the school.   Some of the students that were stunned or hit by various other curses were picked up by anyone close to them and carried, pulled, or dragged to safety.   

Harry tried to get to level ground as fast as he could because many of the deatheaters were aiming their curses at the flying targets.

Once he managed to land among the running figures, he had to dodge curses and spells to get inside.   As he ran, he looked around desperately for any sign of Ron or Hermione.   He had seen Ron land, but had lost him in the crowd. 

 Suddenly, he fell to the ground as the boy in front of him was hit by a curse.   Harry couldn't bear to leave him there, so he tried to drag him into the castle.   He moved slowly along, the situation becoming increasingly more dangerous with each passing second.   Suddenly, however, his load lightened as a strong seventh year grabbed the boy's feet and helped Harry run with him inside.   Harry had never seen this person before in his life, yet he was very grateful for his help. 

Once Harry made it inside, he put the unconscious boy down on the floor and nodded in thanks to the boy for his help, before running off to look for his friends.

He decided that they probably headed up to the common room, as many students were doing.   He ran as fast as he could, hearing the screams and yells of the battle outside.   He looked out of window as he climbed the stairs.   The sight of the battle made him want to vomit.   There were students as well as teachers and deatheaters lying motionless in the snow.   Others were making there way into the castle.   The teachers were trying to hold back the deatheaters with a variety of curses.   It was utter chaos, the snow in some places was turning red with blood.   

Then Harry heard the one curse he never dreaded to hear.

 "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

He forced himself to keep running up the stairs, and tried to tell himself that his friends were not out there, but safe and sound.

He burst into the common room, scaring the many that were there.   All of them were visibly shaken; some were in tears.   Harry searched for his friends, he was just about to give up hope and turn around when he heard his name called.

"Harry!   Oh Harry thank goodness you're alright!"   Hermione ran over to him in tears.   "I thought that something terrible had happened to you when you I saw you fall down, then they wouldn't let me come out to find you..and..and"   She was shaking and crying at the same time.

"Hermione, I'm so glad that you're OK."   Harry said.   

He looked around at all of the students and realized something that made his stomach turn.

He turned to Hermione and said quickly, "Hermione, where's Ron?"

Well, there you have it!!   I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter!!

Special thanks to my one and only reviewer.

Kevin-   Thank you for your advice.   I agree that the end of the last chapter was a little too fluffy.   I'm grateful that I'm lucky enough to get advice from a great author such as you.   I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.   I'm glad that you like this story so far!   

Please Please Please review!   I really want to know what people think!!!   


	8. A Brother's Love

Disclaimer:   See chapter one!

Author's note:  Hi everyone!!   I hope that you guys aren't mad at me for the long delay, I seriously didn't mean for the next chapter to take so long.   Anyway, read and Enjoy!  

Chapter Eight:  A Brother's Love

The Griffindor common room was near silent, despite the muffled crying and explosions from the battle raging outside the castle walls.   

Meanwhile, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the boy who was brave and always had something to say and knew what to do, stood still in a state of shock.

He was numb.   Ron, his best friend, was missing.   

"Harry," Hermione said fearfully, "you don't think he…he could be out there?"   As she said that, a large explosion rocked the walls of the castle.   

Harry was silent.

"Harry, Harry," she pleaded, "Harry please say something!"

He slowly raised his head, his eyes blazing in anger, and began to make his way to the common room door.   

He didn't even make it halfway when two pairs of strong hands suddenly turned him around.   He found himself looking up into the worried yet determined faces of the Weasley twins.   

"What do you think you're doing, Harry?" Fred asked him seriously.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, turning back to the door.   "I'm going to find my best friend."

Fred turned him around again, saying, "Oh no you're not."   George nodded.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Harry said, beginning to lose his patience.   "He is my friend and I have to find him!"   

He once again turned to the door, and, once again, the twins stopped him.   "Hey, let me go!" Harry yelled as they pulled him over to an empty chair.

Fred pushed him down into the chair and put his arms on either armrest, leaning close to Harry face.   His face was very stern and he spoke quietly and firmly, yet there was a hint of worry evident in his voice.

"Listen Harry, Ron is our little brother, and we want nothing more than to run out that door and look for him.   He is a part of our family, and you, Harry, are just like a brother to us.   We can't let you run out there into the madness.   You are too important Harry.   You're important to your friends, your family, our family, Ron, Hermione, and the entire wizarding world."

"Besides Harry," George said, "For all we know, Ron could be down in the hospital wing, or wandering in the halls, or…"

"But what if he's not?" Harry said quietly.

"We just have to hold on to the hope that he is."

After a few minutes, the noise from outside began to die down until it stopped altogether.   It was eerily quiet, and the suspense got so strong that Harry felt as though he couldn't stand it anymore.   Just as he stood up, Professor MgGonnagle came into the room.   She looked tired and unnerved.   Everyone waited silently for her to speak.

"If I may have your attention please," she said, though it was not needed as everyone was staring at her intently.

"The force of deatheaters have retreated back into the forest.   How they got there in the first place is currently unknown.   Many have been killed or captured, and as an added precaution against further attacks, a large number of aurors will be sent here for protection.   No one is to leave the castle under any circumstances.   All of your classes outside are to be moved into various empty classrooms."   

Her face softened and she had tears in her eyes as she continued, "Many students were injured in the attack.   There were also two student deaths, a first year Ravenclaw, and a seventh year Slytherin.   Also, a few students have gone missing.   We do not know if they are merely hiding, or if…if they were taken."

She took a deep breath and said, "There will be no classes for the next week, and all students will remain in their houses.   A teacher will come to escort you to dinner."   

She nodded sadly to them all and turned to leave.   

Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing, you guys really make my day!   

neonfizz:   I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story!   Your review really made my day!   I'm sorry that all of your questions weren't answered in this chapter, but they will be, I promise!   Thanks for the review, hope that you leave another one!   (Cool name by the way)

Kevin**:**   Thank you!   WOW!   I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter so much!   The reason that I shifted that point of view at the beginning of the last chapter was because I thought it would be stronger if it were from Hermione's point of view.   Anyway, thanks a million for the amazing review and the helpful hints.   It really lifted my spirits! 

Kaelli Karali**:**   Thank you so much for the great review!   I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!   Keep reading and reviewing!   

Please Please review!!


	9. After the Attack

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

Author's Note:  Hi everyone!   I just wanted to say that this chapter, as well as the last one is really short.   I am trying to get them out sooner now, and the next one will be out either tomorrow or the next day…I Promise!   Anyway, read and enjoy!

Chapter Ten:   After the Attack  

The following few days at Hogworts passed just as they had always done.   The students, however, remained subdued.   The Great Hall had long black drapes hanging on the walls representing those who had died, and most of the injured students were healed thanks to the superb talents of Madame Pomfrey.   Harry sat, eating his breakfast in silence.   As he became absorbed by the rhythm of his chewing, his mind began to wander…

"Also a few students have gone missing, we don't know if they are hiding…or if they were taken…"

Professor MgGonagle's words echoed in his mind.   

Most of the students who were hiding had returned, though, they were visibly shaken. 

He continued to sit idly in his thoughts until Professor Dumbledore stood to address the school.

"Good morning to all," he began in his usual quiet voice.   "You all know the current situation facing Hogworts.   The faculty and myself had hoped that the students missing from our midst were simply in hiding, yet it is clear now that our hopes have failed.   The force of deatheaters has taken a total of five students.   There is an uncertain pattern in the abductions.   Three out of the five students are from muggle-born parents, and I'm sure that you all are aware of the hatred to the muggle-born wizards and witches by the dark lord.   However, the remained two students are pureblood wizards, Mr. Neville Longbottom and Mr. Ronald Weasley."   He cleared his throat, and Harry thought that he wanted to say more.   Yet he continued on, "The Ministry is currently working around the clock to find these students, and a large number of ministry officials are currently prowling the Forbidden Forest in search of the deatheaters there.   I express to you all the seriousness of this situation, and I wish every one a good day."

His face suddenly looked even more tired and old, and his eyes showed a weariness of someone who had seen too many bad things in his lifetime.   

Harry returned back to his thoughts.   He knew what Dumbledore wanted to say about Ron and Neville.   It was a surprise to everyone that two purebloods were taken, and Harry secretly knew why they were.   Ron was the best friend to Harry Potter, Voldemort's archenemy.   He was a part of a strong family of muggle-lovers, and had two members of his family in the Ministry.   Then there was Neville.   Both of Neville's parents were strong opposers of Voldemort, and they were tortured badly for it.   Neville was their son, and perhaps Voldemort wanted to finish the job.   

The one thing Harry wished more than anything was that he could be there with those taken.   Perhaps there would be some way that he could help them. 

  He shook his head, he needed to be logical; there was nothing he could do…not this time.  

Thanks to thee, Kevin,  who so kindly left a review! 

Kevin:   Wow, you sure review fast!!   (No complaints from me!!)   I hope that you are enjoying the story!   Thanks for the review and the helpful hints!   (I know this is another short chapter but they will get longer!)   Keep reading and don't forget to review!

As always my pleading begins…ready…

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Thanks!!_


	10. Shocking Revelations

Disclaimer:   See chapter one.

Chapter Eleven:  Shocking Revelations

            It had been five days since that fateful day at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the day that changed many peoples' lives.   When Voldemort's deatheaters attacked, it proved once and for all the one thing that Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was determined to overlook.   Voldemort had indeed returned to power, and the entire wizarding world was turned upside down.    

Meanwhile, at Hogworts, life returned to a relatively normal state.   The castle and grounds were cleaned so well that one could not tell that a battle taken place less than a week ago.   Classes resumed, and many students tried to continue on as if nothing had occurred.

Harry sat alone at the small table in the back of Madame Trelawney's classroom.   The smoky fumes that filled the room had always made Harry feel rather drowsy.   He sat with his head propped up in his hands, willing himself not to fall asleep.   He heard Madame Trelawney rambling on about something or another, yet her voice seemed far away.   If Ron were here, they would probably be rolling their eyes and making fun of Trelawney, while Neville would be breaking one thing or another.   Divination, in Harry's point of view, was all but unbearable without the comic ways of Ron, and the distractions from Neville.   

He was jerked out of his daydreams when he realized that the entire class was now staring at him.   He unconsciously straightened and cleared his throat saying meekly, "Uhh, sorry Professor."   

She looked irritated, but instead moved on with her explanation.   

Harry shook his head and tried to pay attention, but the heavy perfume seemed to cloud his mind.   Towards the end of class something odd happened.   Well, it would be odd if you hadn't been in her class before.   In mid-sentence she suddenly gasped, tears springing to her eyes and she turned to face Harry.   

He inwardly groaned.   "Not again," he mumbled.

She looked terrified as she said sadly, "Oh Harry dear…"

"What is it Professor?"   Lavender asked earnestly.

"I have seen death my dear!"   She said dramatically.

Lavender and Parvati both gasped and looked at Harry in horror.

Harry groaned again and thought, "Maybe it's time to drop Divination."

Harry found refuge in Professor Lupin's class.   Not only was Lupin an excellent teacher, he was one that Harry could really trust.   As he took his seat next to Hermione, he noticed that she was looking rather odd.

"Everything all right, Hermione?" he asked.

She was staring at Professor Lupin with a confused look on her face.   She slowly tore her eyes from him and glanced at Harry, saying, "Does Professor Lupin look alright to you?"

Harry looked at Lupin.   He didn't notice anything different; same hair, same face…then he saw it.   There was something about his eyes that unnerved him.   The kindly, sweet look in his eyes was replaced by something cold.    Anger.   

He turned back to Hermione and whispered, "Does he look angry to you?"

She nodded and added, "He doesn't look right Harry.   Something is wrong."

He shrugged and said, "Well, maybe he's just having a bad day."   Though, he had a hard time trying to sound convinced himself.

Throughout class Harry paid close attention to the way Professor Lupin acted.   All too soon, class ended.   As he got up to leave he felt a strong hand grasp him on the shoulder.   

"Can have a word with you, Harry?"   Lupin asked.

"Um, sure Professor."   He turned to Hermione, saying, "See you at dinner."

She nodded uncertainly and turned to leave.   When she was gone, Harry looked at Lupin and asked, "You wanted to tell me something, Professor?"

Lupin had his back facing Harry, and didn't make a sound.

"Umm, Professor."   Harry started.

He turned quickly and faced him.   Harry was shocked by his appearance.   In the place of the kindly trustful man Harry knew and liked, was a man who looked evil; his eyes dark and threatening.   

Harry took a step back but was grabbed by the arm.   

"Potter," he said, "My master will be very pleased."

Harry was beginning to feel frightened.   "What do you mean, 'your master'?" he asked hesitantly.   He couldn't believe what he was hearing.   This was Professor Lupin, one of the marauders, one of his dad's best friends.   He couldn't be in league with Voldemort…could he?

Lupin smiled evilly and pulled out a small watch from his pocket.   

Harry turned to run, but he was suddenly grabbed painfully by the shoulder.   Almost instantly, he felt as if a hook appeared behind his naval. He could feel Professor Lupin next to him as his feet were lifted off of the ground.   The last thing he saw was the Defense Against the Dark Art classroom spinning around before he closed his eyes.

Kevin: Thanks for the helpful hints!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this!!

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!   **      


	11. The Captive of Hate

Hi everyone!!   I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but I think that you will enjoy it!!   Keep reading and reviewing, have fun!!!

Also, thanks to Kevin who helped me come up with the direction the story should take!!   You're my hero!!!   Well, enjoy!

The Captive of Hate 

****

Suddenly, the world stopped spinning and Harry slammed into the ground.   He quickly rolled to the side to try and escape from his captor, but his efforts were in vain.   Three pairs of hands grabbed him to hold him still as his hands were chained to the wall.   He remained looking at the ground while this was going on until he saw one pair of feet stop directly infront of him.   He looked up slowly, and saw a frightening man standing there.   He was tall, with dark black hair and equally dark eyes which showed and evil purpose.   He smiled wickedly down at Harry.   

"I trust you had a good trip."   He asked.   His voice was cold and cruel.   

"What do you want with me." Harry asked.   There wasn't a trace of fear in his voice.

He raised his eyebrows at the comment.   "Bold, aren't we Mr. Potter."  Turning to the other men in the room he said, "Leave us for now."   They exited one by one, all of them wearing a similar uniform- dark black cloaks- most with traces of blood across them.   Just as the last man was about to exit, the leader called him back.   "I'm sure that Mr. Potter will be interested as to see who you really are." 

The man turned back to face Harry-it was Lupin.   'But it can't be,' Harry thought, 'Lupin would never.'   "You're not real," he said.

The leader smiled approvingly.   "There's just no fooling you, is there.   The great Harry Potter."   

Suddenly the fake Lupin changed, his face became longer and paler, his hair became darker, yet he still carried the same hateful look in his eyes.   He stepped forward to his master.

"Ah, the polyjiuce potion.   Such an simple concoction, but the result can fool even some of the finest and cleverest wizards and witches."   

"Who are you?" Harry asked the leader.

Those cold eyes locked into Harry's, almost as if they were boring through him.   He answered saying, "My name is Garin."

"What do you want with me?"

He laughed wickedly.   "I need you for my plan."

Harry didn't need to hear anything more; "I will never help you, never."

Garin smiled again.   "Ah, but it seems that you really do not have a choice.   Help me, or your friend will face the consequences."   

Harry was confused.  "My friend?"

"Yes.  A certain red head, I believe that you know of whom I am speaking."

"Ron." Harry breathed, "But I thought that Voldemort…"

Garin's face suddenly contorted with rage.   He moved his face until it was mere inches from Harry's.   "Is that what you thought?" he whispered evilly.   Harry saw the madness in his eyes.   Garin yelled angrily and spun away.   He walked across the small room, then he turned around and faced Harry again saying, "No, it was not him, it was me.   I sent some of my loyal subjects into the battle undetected.   They took those that I needed, it was quite a surprise that one of them happened to be your best friend."

"What did you do with them?" Harry said, anger in his voice.

"They are dead." He said casually.   "All, that is, except for the red-head."

"Dead?" Harry whispered.   "Why?"

"Their deaths were not in vain, Mr. Potter.   They served their purpose to the plan."

"What plan?" Harry fumed, "Who are you, what do you want!"

"I am a man seeking revenge, revenge to one man in particular, Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry said.

"Yes.  I was once one of his most trusted servants until my select followers and I turned away.   We did everything he commanded; for if we didn't then we met a most painful consequence.   Most of the muggle killings were done by us, yet my master," he said, spitting out the word, "received all of the credit.   We did his dirty work, but received no power in return.   It is power, Harry, which I crave above all else.   So a few others and myself left Voldemort.   Mind you, it was not an easy escape.   He believes that I am leading these few on a muggle killing spree; which I do in my spare time.   Little does he know what awaits him."   

"Why me," Harry asked again.

Garin laughed.   "Don't you see!   You are the famous Harry Potter.   The one thing Voldemort wants more than anything else.   He has not successfully captured you and killed you.   Yet I have, and by doing so I have proved myself better, for I have done what he could not!"

He looked into Harry's eyes and said, "No, I'm not going to kill you, not yet.   You are too important to the plan."

"What plan."   Harry asked again.

"Why, my plan to defeat Voldemort and become the most powerful and feared wizard.   I will prove myself to them all.   All shall fear me and despair!"

"You are mad." Harry said.

"Not mad Harry, ambitious."

"And just how do you plan to take down Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Darkness flashed into his eyes as he said, "In order to take down the most powerful wizard, you need the most powerful weapon.   I have found the key to absolute power-the Amulet of Malevolence.    You see Harry, a very powerful sorcerer back in the times of Merlin created the amulet.   This sorcerer wanted all to know his power, and for all wizards, witches, and muggles to cower before him.   However, he could not control its power, and it was lost."   He shook his head and said disgustedly, "The fool."   He continued saying, "Eventually, the existence of the amulet became merely a myth; passing out of all knowledge.   But I sought it out, and now I have in my grasp the most power device the world has ever seen!"

"What makes you think you can control it, Garin?"   Harry asked.

"This amulet feeds of a desire for power, a lust for evil purposes, and the longing to prove one's self.   I, Mr. Potter, have each of these qualities."   

"If it is all powerful," Harry said, "then why not just use it to kill him from a far."

"Doing that would not allow me the pleasure of showing him that I, a lowly deatheater, have surpassed the great Voldemort.   I want him to cower before my greatness, to suffer as I have suffered under his rule!"

"So I am just bait." Harry said.   "And Ron is here to assure that I will help you."

"Not entirely.   Your friend will also serve as an example of the amulet's power.   He will serve his purpose, just as the others' served theirs."

"And what did their deaths help in your twisted plan for revengence?" Harry asked angrily.

"They served in helping me harness the power of the amulet, as well as using it as a weapon."

"No!" Harry said, "You're sick!"

Garin smiled, "Everyone's a critic.   But now Mr. Potter I must leave you to begin work on the next part of my plan.   Pleasant dreams."

"What next part?" Harry asked.   "Where's Ron?"

"All in good time, Mr. Potter."   He said as he walked to the door.

"You cannot wield it, it will destroy you!"   Harry yelled after him.

"I think not, Mr. Potter, I think not."

He slammed the heavy door behind him, plunging the small room into darkness.

Harry hung his head, whispering to the shadows, "His hatred will destroy him."

Well, that's it for this chapter.   I really hope that everyone enjoyed it!   If you have any thoughts on your mind then PLEASE review!   I love them, they make my day!!!!!!   

Kevin:   Thanks for all of your help.   I wouldn't have this chapter if it weren't for you and your thoughts and hints.   A million thanks to you, you're the greatest!

Kaelli Karali:  Thanks for the review!   I hope that you keep reading!

Dragon Lord:  Thanks for the review!   I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!   Keep reading and reviewing!


	12. The Fun Begins

Thanks to all who reviewed!!   You guys make my day!!!

Well, on to chapter 13!!        

And Kevin, I know that you are probably groaning and rolling your eyes because this chapter is so short, but I promise that more is coming very very soon!!!!!!

Chapter 13:  **The Fun Begins**

****

****

****

Harry was pulled out of his sleep by two voices seemingly very far off.   It was difficult for him to understand what they were saying, because the words seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain.   He gradually came to his senses and noticed that the voices belonged to two men just outside his cell door.   They spoke in hushed whispers, and Harry had to strain to understand them.

"Are you absolutely certain!"

"Yes, Garin, I sent word to that pathetic fool, Pettigrew, that you have captured Potter."

"But you didn't mention the amulet at all?"

"Just as you instructed, my lord."

"Good, very good.   They will be lured here and will soon know my power." 

"But what of Potter and the other boy?"

"Prepare them for the meeting, I'll talk with you later."

Garin's footsteps slowly disappeared, while his servant came to Harry's door.   Harry braced himself as the door burst open.   The man looked down at him and smiled menacingly.   

"Time for the fun to begin." He said, and Harry's vision exploded with stars as he fell into unconsciousness. 

The first thing Harry noticed as he came to, was the fact that his head hurt, a lot.   He blinked back the pounding headache as he slowly lifted his head.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter."

'Garin,' Harry thought in disgust.   

He looked around and saw that they were in a large room.   Garin's countless servants stood at every entrance, window, and along the walls.   Garin stood in the middle of the room, and across from him, also chained to the wall, was… "Ron!" Harry said.   Ron looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.   He appeared to be all right, yet Harry could see the weariness in his face.   He also looked nervous; exactly the way Harry felt.   Ron spoke, his voice weak, saying, "Alright, Harry?"

"Alright," Harry replied, though he didn't feel the slightest bit all right.   He could sense that something was going to happen, something bad.  "Ron," he began, but was cut off by Garin, saying, "Well, isn't this just the happy little reunion?   What a shame it won't be happy for long."   

Garin looked excited and slightly crazy.   He started to speak, but Harry was distracted when his scar exploded in pain.   

Garin stopped as he saw the pain etched on Harry's face.    

He smiled evily, whispering,

 "He's here."

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!! 

Forever Unstoppable:  Thanks for the great review!!!   It made my day!!!   Please keep   

                                     reading and letting me know what you think!!

DragonLord:  Thanks for the awesome review!!  I love it!!   I'm glad that you are 

                       enjoying the story!!!   More to come soon!!

Happy:  YEAH, a new reviewer!!!!!   Your review made me happy, and I'm glad that 

              you like my story so much!!!   (Don't worry; I don't plan to cancel it!)   Keep  

              reading and reviewing!!!

Kevin:  Thanks a million for the review!!   I'm sorry that you internet is down, hopefully

             you'll have it back soon!   But until you do, I don't mind if you review by e- 

            mail, whatever works!!   Anyway, thanks for the review and hints, speaking of 

            hints, I used your suggestions and changed the things you pointed out in the last 

           chapter.   The ending is also slightly different, so please read it and tell me if it 

           sounds any better!!!   Thanks for all your help!!!!   

Please PLEASE leave a review!!!   Thanks!!   Have a great day!!


	13. Where Loyalties Lie

Disclaimer:  See chapter one.

Hey everyone!!   Actually, this chapter was ready a few days ago, but document manager wouldn't let me load it! (grrrr)   Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy!

Chapter 14:  Where Loyalties Lie

Harry's scar was burning with pain, and his heart was racing with panic.   This wasn't how it was supposed to be.   He had played his possible meeting with Voldemort over and over in his head, but he had never imagined Ron and a crazy man in the picture.   

Suddenly, the great oak door flew open and a tall, evil man with dark black robes walked in, his blood red eyes flashing.   He walked over to Garin, his many deatheaters following him into the hall.   

"Hello, master." Garin said, scornfully.

"Garin," Voldemort replied, "Wormtail tells me you have captured Harry Potter."

"Yes, my lord, I have captured him for you."   

He pointed to where Harry sat, his wrists chained to the wall.   Voldemort turned and, as their eyes locked, Harry's scar burst into a new wave of pain.  

 "So Potter, we meet again."  

 He smiled evilly, then he spun around to face Garin, malice flashing in his cold eyes.   "How did you manage this?"  he asked, his voice low and cruel.  

 Garin, however, did not flinch as he answered boldly, "I sent some of my men into…"  

 However, he was cut off as Voldemort violently hit him across the face, sending him flying off his feet.   He bent down and grabbed Garin's robes, hauling him back onto his feet.   Their faces were inches apart as Voldemort said, "What did you say?"

   Garin looked taken aback.   Anger seemed to be radiating from Voldemort, "Your men?" he said, "Your men?   These are my men, my followers, you, Garin, are my follower.   Do not, for one second, lead yourself to believe that you are anything more than that."   He said, throwing Garin back to the ground.  

 Garin stood up, wiping the blood from his split lip, saying, "Of course, my master, I was mistaken.   I sent some of your faithful servants into your attack on Hogwarts.   Your men managed to capture some students, all of which were, of course, disposed of in your name.   All except one.   One of your men attacked Remus Lupin, one of the professors, and used the polyjuice potion to take his form and capture Potter.   All of this was planned for you, my lord." 

There was a brief minute of silence.   The air was thick with tension.

However, it was shattered when Voldemort spoke once more, loathing laced through his voice.   "What was your mission?"   He spoke low and dangerously.  

Silence.

 "Answer me, what was your mission!"

"My mission is to serve you, master."  Garin replied.

"To serve me," Voldemort repeated, "Your mission was to lead these men in the destruction of muggles!   You have not been doing very much of that lately.   When I give my servant a task, I expect that they follow that task without question.   You captured Potter, and now I will take him.   You, however, are a failure.   And I do not accept failures."   

He pointed his wand at Garin and said loudly, "Crucio!"   

Garin dropped to the ground, crying in pain.   After a minute or so, Voldemort let up.   Garin fell silent, yet he remained on the ground, breathing deeply.   

Voldemort looked down at him, disgusted.   He turned to Wormtail, saying, "Get Potter, it is time we take our leave." 

"What of the other boy," Wormtail asked uncertainly.

"Bring him as well.   Perhaps his pain will cause Potter some anguish."   He smiled cruelly at the thought.  

However, just as he was turning around, Garin rose gingerly to his feet.   He spoke unwaveringly, saying, "Oh master, I have just one more thing to show you," he said, reaching into his robes.   

That's all for now!!   I hope that you all have enjoyed this story so far!   

Please leave a review!!!!!

Thanks, have a great day!!


	14. Battle Ensues

Disclaimer:  See chapter one

Chapter 15:  Battle Ensues

Garin reached into his robes and pulled out the amulet.   He allowed it to swing between his fingers while he spoke. 

"Voldemort, I don't think that you will be taking Potter anywhere.   You see, I have other plans."

Voldemort stopped dead, turned around, and with a cruel glare that would frighten a dementor said, "What did you say?" 

Garin smiled coolly, "I believe you heard me."

Voldemort looked livid.   "Bold, aren't we, Garin?" He said, "Too bold."   He raised his wand to send a curse.

"Temper temper my lord." Garin mocked.   "I believe that I have something that will be of interest to you."

"What could you possibly have that would interest me?"  Voldemort laughed.

"I have in my possession, the ultimate weapon."

Voldemort stared at him, his piercing gaze seemed to travel right through him.   "What weapon are you speaking of?"  His voice was low and dangerous, yet Harry caught every word.

 "The amulet of malevolence."   Garin smiled, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this.   

Voldemort look intently at him as if trying to determine if he was joking.   After a moment, he let out a small chuckle.  

"Fool," he scoffed, "the amulet is nothing more than a myth."

"Oh, is that what you think, "Garin asked, "Well, allow me to show you its true power."

Garin turned to Ron, who stared determinedly back at him.   Garin raised the amulet high and closed his eyes.   Slowly, a black light, like a shadow of evil, began to surround his hand that was clasping the amulet. 

  Garin's eyes flew open and Harry fought back the urge to shudder, as they were completely black.

 He began to mutter under his breath; Harry strained his ears, but could not make out what he was saying.   He didn't have to wonder long, as suddenly the darkness from the amulet formed a beam and struck Ron straight in the chest.   Immediately, Ron cried out in pain.   Garin continued to use the amulet's evil and Ron was engulfed in its darkness.   His screams of agony reverberated off the walls.   Harry closed his eyes against the terrible scene.   

After a few minutes, Garin stopped.   Ron hung limply in his chains.   The only clue that he was still alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. 

Silence fell upon the room.

Garin smiled, pleased with the results.   "Pain," he said, "worse than any curse or spell.   The power of the amulet will slowly rip the life from your very soul."

"So," Voldemort said, "this is indeed the amulet, the ultimate power."   He smiled.   "Good work, my servant, in bringing it to me."

Garin shook his head, a smile playing upon his lips.   "I said that I have something that will interest you, which it clearly has."   He tossed the amulet back and forth in his hands before grasping it tightly.   "Yet as interesting as you may find it, you will never find it your own."

"Give it to me," Voldemort said.

Garin smiled.   "Not this time.   Too long have I stood in your shadow.   Too long have I followed your commands and trembled under your gaze.   But no longer.   Now I will make my own commands.   With this amulet I will become my own master."

Voldemort was furious.   "You dare to challenge me and my power?   For that, you will pay!"

He raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"   

Garin raised the amulet and used its power to counter Voldemort's curse.   The two curses collided in an enormous crash.

Voldemort looked at Garin.   "You were a good servant, but you can be replaced."   

With that, he sent another curse at Garin, and the duel to the death had begun.  

 For a while, everyone in the room watched intently as the two wizards locked in battle.   However, when one of Voldemort's spells bounced off a wall and hit one of Garin's men, who collapsed to the ground, the rest of Garin's men locked in battle with the deatheaters.  

 Spells and curses flew everywhere.   

Harry knew that this was his and Ron's only chance to escape, however, they were both chained to the wall.  

All of a sudden, a misfired spell hit a mirror located above his head and shattered it.   Bits of glass rained down upon his head.   His heart was racing; they were running out of time.   He looked around hopelessly for anything that could help him.   When his eyes fell upon the shattered glass, an idea came to him.   

Spotting a rather large piece of the mirror close by, he pushed it towards him and used his feet to lift it up to his hands.   

Holding the piece of mirror in one hand, he angled it to his other chained hand.  He prayed that this would work and that he didn't miss.   Suddenly, a curse flew at him, hit the mirror, ricocheted off, and connected with the chains on his wrist.   The chains broke off, and one of Harry's hands was free.   

He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, thankful that Garin, too caught up in his plans for revenge, had forgotten to take it away.   He used his wand to free his other hand.   

'One task down,' he thought.   But now he had the almost impossible task to complete.   He had to make it through a raging battle of deatheaters, men seeking revenge, and two dark lords, to reach an unconscious Ron.   Taking a deep breath and not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry raised his wand and slowly moved forward.

Thanks for reading!!!   Please review!!!!

Kevin:   Thanks for the great review!!   I hope that you continue to read.

DragonLord:   Thanks for the review!   I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter!   Keep reading and let me know what you think!!

Please Review!!!!!


	15. A Bit Of Luck

Disclaimer:  See chapter one.

Chapter 16:  A Bit Of Luck

Harry got on his hands and knees and crawled across the floor.   He tried to stay low to avoid the countless spells flying in all directions.   His left hand was bleeding from the shattered glass from the mirror, and it throbbed painfully as he crawled. 

But he forced it out of his mind; his only goal at the moment was to get to Ron.

He was so focused on this, that when a deatheater fell victim to the killing curse right in front of him, it pulled him back to the reality that he was in the middle of a war.   The deatheater's cold, lifeless eyes stared up at him.   

Harry pushed himself forward.   He had to keep moving; he didn't know how long the battle would last, and he sure didn't want to be around when it ended.  

 After a few minutes, he reached Ron, who looked worse for the wear.   He was still unconscious, extremely pale, and his breathing was slow.   Harry used his wand to free his hands, and he immediately fell limp to the ground.  

 "Ron!" Harry muttered quietly so as to not draw attention to them.   "Ron!" He said again, this time more panicked.   

Still no response. 

He sighed, frustrated.   Finally he used his wand, saying, "Envenorate."

Slowly, Ron's eyes opened.   They were very pale; their normal brightness was gone.   

"Harry?" He began, but Harry shook his head.  

 "Shh," he said, "We need to get out of here, now.   Can you walk, or crawl?"   

Ron nodded and Harry helped him up.  

 "Ready?" He asked.   

Ron's face was set.   "Ready," he said.   

Harry slowly began to crawl forward to the nearest exit.   He frequently looked over his shoulder to make sure Ron was still doing okay.   Each time Ron gave him a weak nod, and they continued forward.  

After a few close calls, they made it to the entrance.   Ron gradually stood up and leaned against the wall, breathing hard and clutching his chest.   Harry was about to lead the way forward when something behind them caught his attention.  

 Voldemort and Garin were still locked in battle; the power of the amulet was greatly helping Garin.   However, suddenly a misfired spell hit the amulet and it flew out of Garin's hands.   He turned to retrieve it, but Voldemort used his opponent's lapse in concentration to his advantage.   He attacked Garin with a spell from behind, but Garin's quick reflexes helped him dodge it, and they continued fighting without the amulet.   

One of the deatheaters picked up the abandoned amulet; the moment it was in his grasp a cruel expression washed over his face.   He turned and left for the door, his eyes never leaving it.  

 Without another moments thought, Harry pulled out his wand.  

 "Harry, what…" Ron began, but he stopped him.   

He turned to look at him, saying, "I have to get that amulet.   I have to get it out of here and out of both Garin's and Voldemort's grasp.   There's no telling what will happen if either of them use it against both the wizarding and the muggle world.   Just wait here, I'll be right back." 

 "I'll come with you." Ron said as he pushed himself from the wall.   

Harry shook his head.   "No," he said, "Stay here, you're hurt.   I'll be right back."   

Ron looked determinedly back at him, but nodded in agreement.   He took out his wand, saying, "I've got your back mate."   

Harry nodded and turned back to the ever-closer deatheater.   He stood flat against the wall in the shadows so that he could avoid being seen.   Ron did the same across from him, and Harry raised his wand, waiting.   

Once the deatheater got in the doorway, he jumped out and, with the deatheater still captivated by the amulet, used the stunning spell to knock him out.   

The deatheater landed with a thud; the amulet fell out of his hands and slid across the floor.   

With no other thought than getting the amulet, Harry ran after it.   

He was just about to seize it when a heavy foot smashed down upon his outstretched hand.   He looked up straight into the face of one of Garin's men.   

The man looked surprised to see him, but his expression of surprise was quickly turning into one of anger.  

 "How did you get out?"   He began.   

Harry reached for his wand, but cursed himself, realizing that he dropped it in his hurry to reach the amulet.   

The man pulled out his wand and rested it in front of Harry's forehead.  

 "Caught without your wand, are you?" He smiled, "Time for you to go back."   

He opened his mouth to say the spell, but suddenly his eyes opened wide in surprise.   His wand fell from his hand as he dropped to the floor, unconscious.  

 Confused, Harry turned around.   Out of the shadows stepped Ron, a small smile on his face.  

 "All right mate?" he asked, tossing him his wand.  

 Harry smiled and nodded, "All right."  

 Ron helped him up and looked down at the amulet in his hand.  

"We should go." Harry said, "We need to get this out of here as quickly as possible."

Ron nodded in agreement and, after a quick look back at the still raging battle, they set off at a run down the hall, hoping their luck would hold.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!   You guys make my day!!

Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Stick:   Cool name.   Thanks for the review!   Your enthusiasm for more of the story pushed me to get the next chapter out so soon!   Thanks again for the review!   I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!   Keep reading and reviewing!

DragonLord:   Thanks for the review!   They really make my day!   Sorry that the chapters are kinda short.   I'll try to make them longer!   Keep reading and reviewing!

Please leave a review!!   Have a great day!!   


	16. The Power of Darkness

Disclaimer:  See chapter one!

Chapter 17:  The Power of Darkness

Harry and Ron crept silently down the dark hallway.   The small streams of light from their wands illuminated the path, casting eerie shadows on the walls.   The narrow hallway broke off into many smaller passageways leading in all directions.   

"Blimey Harry, it's like some sort of maze."   Their footsteps seemed to echo loudly against the floor.   After a few moments Ron continued, saying,  "Which way do you think leads out of here?"  His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I have no idea." Harry replied.   He was beginning to become frustrated.   "I don't even know where we are."

"Should we try one of these passages?"  Ron asked.

"No, this seems to be the main one; it's our best chance to get out."

Harry sighed inwardly.   The sounds of the battle were fading away behind them, yet the anxious feeling remained in the pit of his stomach.   

'Get the amulet out.   Get the amulet out.'   Harry repeated over and over in his mind.   However, a new emotion was forming inside him. 

'You don't really want to give up the amulet,' a snake-like voice whispered in his head.  

 Harry jumped slightly in surprise, and then glanced quickly at Ron from the corner of his eye to see if he noticed.   Ron, however, seemed to be putting all of his efforts into walking.   Harry noticed that he continued to become paler, if at all possible, with each passing minute.   

He shook himself slightly and continued walking.   However, after a few minutes the voice returned, saying, 'You found it, it's yours now; keep it.' 

"No," He told the voice firmly, "It's evil, I want nothing to do with it."   Ron turned his head in surprise, but Harry didn't notice.   

'You don't mean that,' the voice replied, 'You now have the ultimate power.'   

 "No, I don't want it." Harry said, yet not quite as firmly as before.   

"Harry, are you alright."  Ron asked, concerned.

'Take it for yourself!   Use it for your own will!'

"No.   Stop, please."  Harry cried.   He fell to his knees, his head in his hands.   "Stop!"

"Harry!"  Ron said, falling down next to him, "What's wrong?   What is it?"

But he couldn't reply.   The voice was too insistent.   He could feel himself falling into its darkness; he couldn't fight it. 

"Harry!   It's me, Ron!"  Ron tried, desperately.   "Can you hear me?"

Harry could feel the darkness of the amulet bite into his soul.   'Take it, and you will triumph!   Take it, and you will be the most powerful!'   

It was no use; he couldn't win.   

"Yes."  Harry said.   "It's mine now.   Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"Harry?"  Ron tried, shaking his shoulders.

Harry jerked his head up and looked straight at Ron.   Once their eyes met, Ron jumped back in horror.   Harry's eyes, once bright green and full of life, were now lifeless and dark.   He continued to stare at Ron for a few moments, before quickly getting to his feet, and, with one hand tightly clutching the amulet, he walked pass Ron and started down the hallway.   

"Harry, where are you going?"  Ron asked, getting to his feet. 

"To get the amulet out."  He replied, his voice completely hollow.

"Harry, what happened back there?"  Ron asked, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

Instantly, Harry pushed him away with all his strength.   Ron, weak from Garin's attack and caught off guard, fell hard to the stone ground.   

"I have to get my amulet out of here!" He said, coldly, "And I won't have you slowing me down."   

"Harry!"  Ron cried, struggling up and limping after him.   "What are you saying?   The amulet is evil.   What has it done to you?"

'Stop him!'  The voice demanded.

Harry spun around, and as he did so, he pulled out his wand.   Ron stopped immediately, taken by surprise as Harry's wand pushed hard into his throat.

He stared at him, his eyes dark and cold.   "It is not evil."  He said in a whisper.   "It's mine, and with it I will be able to defeat Voldemort and all who stand against me!"

Ron spoke with determination; there was no fear in his eyes.   "Harry, you don't need the amulet to defeat Voldemort.   You have the power.   Don't let the amulet take hold of you.   Fight it!"

'He lies!"  The voice cried.

"What would you know about it!   Nothing!"   Harry replied, pushing his wand further into Ron's throat.   "You are just slowing me down, why shouldn't I just kill you now."

"Harry, listen to me!   Let it go!   Fight it, please!"

'He wants to steal it from you,' the voice whispered, 'Don't let him do it!'   

"You want it for yourself," Harry said, his face contorting with anger.   

"No Harry!   Please try to remember!   Remember Hagrid, and Hermione, and Ginny!   Remember all of those snowball fights we have on Christmas, and the afternoons we spent with Hagrid!"

Harry pulled his wand back a little.

"Remember the sorcerer's stone!   And the chamber of secrets, and Sirius!"

Realization dawned in Harry's eyes, and, for a brief moment, he let down his wand.

Ron used this time to hit Harry's arm out of the way and grab the amulet from his hand.   Harry reacted quickly, though, and just as Ron snatched the amulet away, Harry hit him in the chest with a powerful spell.   Ron gasped in pain, and was thrown back against the wall, hitting his head with a sickening crack.

"Harry, remember me!"  Ron said.

With the amulet gone from him, the darkness began to die away.   He shook his head slightly, and his eyes began to return to normal.   He looked around with a dazed expression, yet, when he spotted Ron on the ground, understanding dawned on his face.   

"Ron!" 

He fell to his knees next to Ron and helped him up so he could lean against the wall.   Pain was etched on his face as he grasped his chest where the spell hit him, the same spot where the amulet had struck him earlier.   Ron dropped the amulet to the ground, and looked up at Harry, smiling.

"Glad your back, mate."  He said.

"Ron, I'm so sorry!   I couldn't fight it, I…"

"Don't worry about it," Ron interrupted, "It's not your fault."

"I attacked you."  Harry said, guilt in his voice.

"And you won't be the only one."  A deep voice replied.

Harry and Ron both turned to see Wormtail, along with another deatheater, behind them with their wands raised.

"Well, well," Wormtail said, "You didn't get as far as we would have expected.   Your losing your touch, Potter."

Harry cursed himself silently for not getting himself and Ron out.   The deatheater tied his hands painfully behind his back and hauled him to his feet.   Wormtail did the same with Ron, though not as kindly.   

"So, Weasley," he said, "we meet again."   Ron whimpered in pain as Wormtail squeezed his arm with his metallic hand, a gift from Voldemort in Harry's fourth year.

"Come now," he said, "you definitely don't want to miss all of the fun."

Thanks to the lone reviewer!   I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to write, but I had to get back into it.

ShadowDrifter:  Thanks for the review!   I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, keep reading!    


	17. A Hopeless Situation

Disclaimer:  See chapter one.

Chapter Seventeen:  A Hopeless Situation

Harry's mind was frantically searching for a plan to escape as he and Ron were marched down the corridor towards Voldemort.   His thoughts were jumbled and his heart was racing in panic.   

"So," Wormtail said, "you two thought you could escape?"   He laughed.   "How naïve."

Harry struggled with the ropes binding his hands.   Attempting to distract Wormtail, he played along with his little game.   "Why did you leave the battle?"  He asked.   "Were you afraid, or were you just too pitiful to be kept around?"

Wormtail spun him around and thrusted him into the wall.   "What was that?"  He asked, his voice low and dangerous.   Harry took this opportunity to struggle more fiercely with his ropes.   "You aren't in the position to be saying such things, Potter."   He pushed him back to walking and continued, "I could have easily killed you if I wanted, yet my master will reward me much more greatly if I bring you back alive."

They turned the corner and entered the vast hall.   Several bodies of both deatheaters and Garin's men lay on the ground.   It was clear, however, that Garin had not been as successful as he though he would.   In the center of the room, he lay crumpled at Voldemort's feet.   

"Master, we have them."  Wormtail said, proudly.

Voldemort looked up sharply, an evil smile spreading across his face.   "Bring them to me." 

Wormtail cowered a bit under Voldemort's intense stare, yet he obediently dragged the two forward.   Harry stared unwavering into Voldemort's eyes.

"Where is it?"  Voldemort demanded.

Harry decided to feign innocence.   "Where's what?"

Voldemort grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him closer.   Their faces were only inches apart as he said, "Don't play games Potter."  The anger in his voice sent chills up his spine.

Harry stood unwavering.   "I believe that one of Garin's men had it.   Why don't you confront him?"

Voldemort's face contorted in rage.   "Fool!"  He yelled.   "Do you really think I am so stupid as to not know a replication spell?"   He grabbed the front of his robes again and spat, "No tell me, Potter, where is it!"

Harry wouldn't be moved.   "I don't know." 

Voldemort pushed Harry to the ground.   He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart.   Then he slowly moved it until it was directed at Ron instead.

"Let's see if this will aid your memory."  He said.   "Crucio!"

Instantly, Ron fell to the ground, screaming in pain.   After a few seconds, Voldemort let up.

"Where is it?"  He demanded.

Harry was torn; he couldn't let Ron down, yet he couldn't give Voldemort the amulet.   "I…I" He stammered.

"Crucio!"

The hall once again filled with the screams of Ron.

"Stop!"  Harry yelled.

"Where is it?"  Voldemort ordered.

"I don't have it."  Harry said truthfully.   "But I can get it."

"I don't have time for games, Potter!"  He yelled.

"No games," Harry said.   "But I can get the amulet for you."

Voldemort grabbed Ron and hauled him to his feet, pushing his wand into his throat.   "The amulet, Potter."  He said.

Harry looked into Ron's battered face.   Even through all the pain, Ron's eyes showed determination.   He slowly shook his head, no.

"Potter, I am beginning to lose patience!"

He couldn't let Ron get more hurt, not because of him.   He hung his head in defeat.   "I dropped it back in the corridor."

Voldemort threw Ron back to the deatheaters and spun to face Wormtail.

"You pitiful fool!   Why didn't you check to see if they had it?"

Wormtail cowered under his master's glare.   "I'm s..sorry, my lord!"

"Go get it!"  He ordered.

"Y…yes.   Yes, my lord."   He ran out of the hall and out of sight.

Harry turned his attention back to the seething Voldemort.   He looked around the room and instructed his deatheaters to gather the remainder of Garin's men.   Then he turned to Garin himself.   He dragged him to his feet.   "You thought you could beat me?"  He asked.   "You truly thought that you were stronger than I?"

Garin looked up at him, his face stern.   "I would have won."

"Insolent fool."  He spat, throwing him back to the ground.   "I had expected great things from you, but now your time is over."

He turned to one of his deatheaters and nodded.   The man acknowledged him and moved to bind Garin's hands.   Another deatheater grasped Harry and dragged him next to Ron.   They turned to each other and as their eyes met they both knew that the other had no idea of what to do next.   

A tense silence filled the air.   It was broken however, when Wormtail ran back in the room, breathing heavily.   Through his gasps for air he managed to say, "I…I have it, my lord."   

"Excellent," Voldemort replied.   He seized it from Wormtail and his face broke into a cruel smile.   

"Excellent."

Thanks for reading!    Please leave a review!!!

Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Stick:  Thanks for the review!   I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter.   I hope you continue to read and review!   

Please review!!


	18. The Power of the Amulet

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Power of the Amulet  
  
A deafening silence filled the hall. Each face, no matter to which side it belonged, faced in the same direction.  
  
The amulet, grasped tightly in Voldemort's hand, seemed to have a power about it that captivated everyone present. Voldemort closed his eyes- eyes filled with a lust for power- and the amulet began to glow black. The entire hall grew darker, as if all light was repelled by the evil of the amulet.  
  
Harry turned slightly to face Ron, whose eyes were wide in horror. He looked at Harry and whispered, "What do we do now?" Harry was at a loss for words. His mind was scrambling for something, anything to help them; to stop Voldemort. However, the truth was he was just as lost as Ron was.  
  
"I...don't know." He whispered back.  
  
The hall continued to grow darker. A cold breeze began to blow through the room though there was not a window in sight. A shiver ran down Harry's spine, despite the fact that he was close to the fireplace where a blazing fire was burning.  
  
Voldemort stood in the middle of the hall, the wind encircling him, whipping through his robes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, they had an eerie black glow about them, and a crazy smile spread across his face.  
  
He turned to face Garin, who instantly tried to cower away, yet the deatheaters held him immobile. Voldemort slowly walked up to Garin, the amulet still glowing in his fist. With each oncoming step, Garin recoiled further and further back. He slowly looked up as Voldemort stopped directly in front of him.  
  
For a few short seconds the two merely stared at each other. Tension began to fill the air, until suddenly Voldemort shot out his hand and wrapped it around Garin's throat.  
  
Garin gasped and struggled for breath. The deatheaters began to cheer and a small smile curled on Voldemort's lips. Everyone in the room was focused intently on the scene. Harry's mind was swimming; he could not tear his eyes away from the sight.  
  
"Harry," he heard Ron whisper beside him.  
  
Garin's eyes were wide; he struggled for breath and vainly tried to pull off Voldemort's hand.  
  
"Harry," he heard again, this time more urgently. "Harry."  
  
"What," he whispered without tearing his eyes away.  
  
"Harry, look," Ron said, nudging him slightly.  
  
He turned and saw Ron staring at the blazing fire. His eyes widened as he noticed that the flames were beginning to quickly die down. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed this strange occurrence, yet each person was entirely focused on Voldemort and Garin.  
  
"What's happening?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure, I..." But suddenly a man with a long silver beard and half- moon spectacles appeared out of the fire, having traveled by flu powder. He was followed by another wizard, and another, and another. Loud pops echoed throughout the hall as wizards and witches in bright red cloaks apparated, forming a circle around the unsuspecting deatheaters.  
  
Voldemort immediately released Garin, who fell to the floor gasping for air, and pulled out his wand. His deatheaters followed the suit, but the Aurors had the element of surprise on their side. Harry was trying to make sense of it all when suddenly something hard hit him from the side. Ron knocked Harry to the ground as suddenly the hall erupted in curses and spells as the deatheaters and aurors charged each other.  
  
Harry lifted his head and saw Lupin battling nearby with Lucius Malfoy. Kingsley and Tonks were there as well, each locked in a heated duel. Lupin successfully knocked Malfoy unconscious and turned to check the room.  
  
His eyes widened as he yelled, "What it Kingsley!"  
  
Kingsley deflected a curse from an oncoming deatheater and quickly spun around as the dreaded curse "Avada Kedavra!" echoed in the hall.  
  
He stopped cold and his mouth stretched in shock. Bellarix Lestrange shrieked in victory as Kingsley's limp body fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" Lupin yelled as he raised his wand and rushed toward her.  
  
Hearing his cry of dismay, Lestrange turned to meet her new opponent. Lupin fired a disarming curse at her, which she easily deflected and returned by yelling, "Crucio!" Lupin quickly dived and rolled out of the way, swiftly regaining his footing.  
  
However, locked in battle he failed to notice the deatheater a few feet away raise his wand and take aim.  
  
Hey guys! Sorry for such a long delay. I've been really busy with school and have had major writer's block with where to go with this story. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think; any ideas you may have or constructive criticism is more than welcome!  
  
Also, thanks to nemo() for the review. You helped me get this chapter out sooner with the little push!  
  
Please review!!  
  
. 


	19. Victory?

Disclaimer: Once again, see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Victory?

As if in slow motion, Harry watched as the deatheater took aim at Lupin. His mouth opened to say the curse, but no sound escaped. His dark eyes widened in shock as he fell forward, dead, revealing Snape behind him, wand raised.

"Snape?" Harry whispered. Had he been here the entire time undercover among the deatheaters? Even though rivalry and mutual hatred existed between the Professor and him, Harry could not help but feel some form of relief seeing him there.

Severus Snape, knowing that the killing one of his "fellow" deatheaters had blown his cover, tore off his black deatheater robes to revealing the bright red robes of the Order underneath. He chanced a glance at Harry and Ron, but deciding they were safer than he, quickly turned his attention back to the oncoming battle.

Harry fought against his bindings, eager to do something, anything to stop Voldemort and help the members of the Order. As he struggled, he looked around him at the battle.

Lupin was still fighting Lestrange. Both had a look of utmost determination, and neither seemed to show any sign of weariness. Several deatheaters, after realizing that Snape was against them, encircled him. With remarkable speed, he twisted and turned, fighting them off.

Harry recognized other members of the Order as well: Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and several Hogwarts teachers were each locked in their own battle against one, or several, deatheaters. In the middle of it all stood Dumbledore and Voldemort. Their battle was unlike any of the rest. They were the two most powerful wizards of the age, skilled beyond others in magic. Their speed and agility was something to marvel at.

Harry mentally kicked himself. Sitting here marveling at the battle was not going to help anyone or anything. As he struggled and thrashed against his bindings, a long piece of wood fell out of his pocket. Realization dawned on him, his wand! Wormtail, in his haste to get Ron and himself back to Voldemort, had forgotten to disarm them. With his arms tied behind him, he had to shift himself into an uncomfortable position in order to reach it.

'Just a little further,' he told himself. His fingers stretched until finally he was able to grab hold of it. Grasping it tightly and silently praying that his aim was true, he pointed the wand at his bindings and muttered a spell. Relief washed over him as he felt his the ropes loosen and fall to the floor. Without a moment to lose, he turned to Ron and untied his bindings as well.

Once free, the two took out their wands, but remained sitting so as to not draw any attention to themselves until they came up with a plan.

Harry glanced at Ron. His eyes locked on the battle and his face showed determination. However, he noticed how Ron leaned heavily on the wall and clutched his chest, his eyes showing the pain he tried to hide. "Ron, perhaps you should stay here."

Ron turned to face him. "What? What do you mean?"

"You're hurting, and don't try to tell me that you're fine." He added when Ron opened his mouth to argue. He sighed, frustrated. "Listen, you've already gotten hurt because of me, and I think it's best if you would just stay here."

"Why, Harry?" Ron said. "Why should it always be you who has to risk your life for the people you care about."

"Because." Harry said, "Because I told you that it was in the prophecy that I am the one who has to kill Voldemort. You said it yourself Ron, in our first year when we were going after the stone, that it's me who has to go on."

"I know Harry." He replied, "But the prophecy didn't say anything about you not having help along the way."

Harry shook his head. "I can't let you get hurt again because of me. Just stay here Ron."

"I'm sorry Harry," Ron said turning back to the battle, "but I can't do that." He moved to stand up.

Harry sighed, he knew that it was no use to argue with Ron, besides, each minute they spent sitting here was a minute wasted on helping the Order. He sighed again and grabbed Ron's arm, helping him up the rest of the way.

"Ok," Harry said, "I think the best plan would be to pick off the deatheaters that are hanging back, and slowly work our way in toward the majority of the Order."

"Alright." Ron said simply.

After a quick glance at each other, they moved toward the closest deatheater. Wishing to not immediately draw attention to themselves, Harry silently moved behind him and muttered a curse, knocking him unconscious. However, a deatheater nearby noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye. He let a yell but was swiftly silenced by a curse from Ron.

The effect of the deatheater's yell, however, could not be erased.

Quickly changing their strategy, Harry and Ron stood back-to-back, ready to face the deatheaters coming their way.

Harry used every curse and spell he could remember throughout his years of Hogwart's training and time spent in the D.A. He hardly needed to think; he moved on instinct as the curses flew from his mouth. He seemed to share some sort of mental connection with Ron. When he turned, so did Ron, and he found it was nice to have someone watching his back.

However, his newfound confidence dropped when two deatheaters attacked him at the same time. He managed to block one of them, but the other knocked his wand from his hand. Thinking fast, he called for Ron, who quickly turned and sent a spell flying at one of the deatheaters, hitting him square in the face and sending him crumpled to the ground. In the same instant Harry, wand-less, decided to resort to muggle fighting and punched the deatheater hard in the side of the head. This deatheater, like his companion, fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry used this time to grab his wand, and the two successfully knocked the last deatheater to the ground.

Harry looked around. It seemed that the last few deatheaters were being taken care of. Voldemort, not knowing that he would become involved in a battle, did not call for the assistance of many of his followers. Therefore, there were more members of the Order then deatheaters. But the last few were not going without a fight.

Lestrange, frantic by the Order members closing in on her, sent the cruciatus curse at Lupin, who didn't block it in time and fell to the ground screaming. She shrieked in victory, but it did not last for long.

With her back turned, Mad-Eye hit her with the full body-bind, and she fell stiffly to the ground.

Harry's scar, which had been hurting ever since Voldemort had entered, began burning uncontrollably. White spots danced in front of his vision, he let out a gasp and clutched his scar. He turned to Voldemort who looked beyond livid.

"Give it up Voldemort." Dumbledore said firmly. The remaining members of the Order and fellow Aurors gathered around Dumbledore, each of them with their wands raised menacingly at Voldemort.

Voldemort looked around at the situation. However, something caught his eye that made him smile.

Harry turned to see what he was looking at, but was stopped when a hand seized his neck, lifting him off the ground. He tried to scream, but his air was cut off by Wormtail's silver hand.

Ron raised his wand to help him, but Wormtail hit him with a curse, sending him flying across the room where he hit the wall, unconscious.

"Ron!" Charlie yelled. He moved to go to him, but with each step he took, Wormtongue squeezed a little harder.

Harry let out a small gasp and his eyes widened in worry as he desperately tried to pry Wormtail off. Charlie stopped dead, and moved back to the other members.

"Release him!" Dumbledore demanded.

"I think not, dear Albus." Voldemort replied, smiling. He raised his hand, which grasped tightly around the amulet. As before, the room grew darker and the evil glow in Voldemort's eyes grew brighter.

He spoke, and his voice seemed snake-like and reverberated off the walls.

"Put Potter down." He demanded. "I do not want him dead, yet."

Wormtail complied, and released his grip on Harry, who fell to the ground gasping for breath. Wormtail then hauled him to his feet, pinning his arms painfully behind his back.

Voldemort then addressed the other members in the room. "You are all fools in believing you can stop me. With this new power, I am undefeatable."

That said, he held out the amulet and directed its power at Dumbledore, who quickly created a magical shield that surrounded him. The power of the amulet, however, caused him and his shield to be pushed back several feet. He closed his eyes in concentration and slowly began to repel the amulet's power.

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise, but his shock did not last long. His face contorted in rage and a new burst of power erupted from the amulet.

This new force caused Dumbledore's shield to break and he was knocked to the ground.

Voldemort stopped using the amulet and let his arm drop to his side. As Dumbledore rose to his feet, Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"I'm not going to kill you with the amulet's power." He said. "I will destroy you by my own power." He smiled. "And once I kill you, dear Albus, I will destroy precious Mr. Potter, his side-kick Mr. Weasley, and each of your cherished members here."

"I think not Voldemort!" Dumbledore said firmly.

"Have your way." Voldemort smiled.

* * *

That's it for chapter nineteen! Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you think so far! Thanks!

tuimoftheeast- Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I'm glad that you like it! I'm also glad that you are taking to heart what I said about reviews. People will review your story once they discover how great it is! Thanks again for the review!


	20. Killing Game

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

Sorry that this chapter took so long. But thanks to Miss Piratess for giving me an idea. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Killing Game

Harry was afraid, no, he was angry.

Dumbledore was struggling to rise, Voldemort towering above him. His deatheaters were revived and now encircled the order.

The tables had been turned.

(flashback)

"After I defeat you, dear Albus, I will kill each of your members here."

"I think not Voldemort." Dumbledore firmly said.

"Have it your way." Voldemort smiled and then raised the amulet and a beam of light shot straight up, broke into hundreds of more beams, and surrounded the two in a kind of shield. The battle began, and as Dumbledore began to gain the upper hand, Voldemort panicked. He shot the cruciatus curse at Dumbledore, and as Dumbledore avoided it, the black beam from the amulet struck him in the chest.

Lupin shouted and threw curses and spells at the shield, searching for a weakness. He gasped as the shield absorbed each of them, and with each new spell, it seemed to glow brighter.

Voldemort laughed at the feeble attempts to bring him down. He used the amulet's power to drain Dumbledore, smiling as the cries of pain echoed in the hall. He raised the amulet again and the shield exploded, filling the room with blinding white light. Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the painful light, and when he opened them, he saw the deatheaters revived and surrounding the slightly dazed order.

(end flashback)

"Now let's see, what was that about defeating me Albus?" Voldemort raised his wand and lifted Dumbledore until his feet were a few inches off the ground. Dumbledore was breathing heavily and looked as though he was struggling to remain conscious. Snake-like ropes sprung out of Voldemort's wand and wrapped Dumbledore tightly.

"So," he said, gazing around, "this was the great attempt to stop me? Now, I can't go back on my word, but let's make this…fun." He turned and shouted, "Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Lestrange, Manicar!" The five deatheaters broke out of the circle, grabbed five of the order, stood them in a straight line, and grasped them tightly with their wands into their backs.

Harry looked into their faces, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasley, and two wizards Harry didn't recognize, each had a look of bravery like they knew what was coming.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No."

"Ah, so you see my little game. Now you decide, who gets to live and who gets to die."

"No," he whispered.

"Choose, or I will choose for you."

If he didn't respond each member up there would be killed. He knew what must be done. Dumbledore looked into each face there, stopping at the last. A look of knowing passed between them and Dumbledore hung his head, saying softly, "McClaine." Instantly, there was a flash of green light and the wizard infront of Crabbe fell to the floor.

"Now see, that wasn't too hard now was it?" He nodded to his men and another was pulled into his place, Bill.

"No," Dumbledore said, "I will not play along with your game Voldemort." Voldemort looked at him, smiled slightly, and replied, "Then you will die."

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Potter. Perhaps you will cooperate better then your headmaster here. Choose who will die, or I will choose."

Harry looked back at the order, his friends. He couldn't choose, his mind was racing.

"Well?"

"I…I."

"Time's up." Voldemort nodded and Mr. Weasley fell dead to the floor. "Have you decided yet Potter?"

"No, don't!" Another flash of green light and Mad-Eye was killed.

"Time's running thin." Two more flashes and Bill and the other wizard fell to the floor.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted. "No more games Voldemort."

"Oh, but this is entertaining. Fine, but I have just one more decision for you to make." Harry and Ron were pulled infront of him and he said, "Which one dies, which one lives?"

As this was happening, Voldemort failed to see the men creep towards him in the shadows.

* * *

**Legolas-gurl88**: Hey! I really like your name! Legolas rocks! That's cool that we

have a lot in common! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list,

that's really awesome! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.

Thanks so much for the happy reviews! Keep reading and please let

me know what you think!

**Miss Piratess**: Hi! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm really happy that you enjoy the

story so far. Thanks also for a review for each chapter. I appreciate your thoughts and ideas. I have a question, which clichés am I using too much, and what are they for? I want to make this as good as it possibly can, so eliminating clichés is important. Anyway, I appreciate your enthusiasm and hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to read and review to let me know what you think!

**I'm not the weakest link**: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far.

Please review!


	21. The Amulet's End

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter 21: The Amulet's End

The words echoed in Dumbledore's mind…'which one lives, which one dies.' He immediately knew the answer, but dreaded to say it. He couldn't, no wouldn't see another fall at the hands of Voldemort.

He took a small breath and said, "You will give the other student to me, no exceptions."

Voldemort's eyes darkened. "I don't think you are in a position to be making demands, Albus." He replied.

Dumbledore fixed him with a stare of his own. "I will not be a puppet in your game any longer. You will give-"

"Don't tell me what I will or will not do!" Voldemort interjected. "And you will play along with my game, as you call it, or risk losing both of these children!" He yelled.

Dumbledore glared at him, but inside he was torn. He couldn't risk losing both their lives, as he knew Voldemort would take pleasure in killing them both. He proved that with the murders of members of the Order naught but a few minutes ago. He inwardly sighed. Though he would never say it, he knew that one was key when the final battle with Voldemort came. Looking into the student's eyes he saw fear, pain, and yet a strong determination. The student stared back, knowing what the answer would be, and closed his blue eyes, waiting for what was sure to come.

"Albus!" Voldemort said dangerously, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Ronald." He said, still staring at the boy.

"No!" Harry yelled. "Professor you can't…"

"Ronald." He said more forcibly.

"Don't worry Potter," Voldemort said, "you will have your chance soon enough." He placed his wand at Ron's temple, and through closed eyes, Harry could see a bright flash of green light.

* * *

'Dead…Ron's dead.' Harry thought. 'After everything we went through…he's gone.'

"What happened!" yelled an angry voice.

Harry quickly opened his eyes. Voldemort's wand was still raised but it was now pointing at a body that lay limp on the floor…Wormtail. Another flash of green light temporarily lit the hall, revealing the body of another deatheater.

"Where are they?" yelled Crabbe, looking around wildly. He yelled again, but was quickly silenced from the killing-curse shooting forth from the shadows.

Harry looked around and realization struck him.

Garin and his men.

He thought back to when he last remembered seeing Garin. When the Order burst in, they took Voldemort's focus off Garin, allowing him and his few followers to slip into the shadows, unnoticed, while a battle broke forth.

'But if they had the chance to escape,' he thought quickly, 'why would they risk return-…of course…Voldemort.' Garin would not give up on his plan for revenge so easily, nor would he risk letting the amulet stay in Voldemort's hand.

His heart began beating very fast. He turned slightly to Ron and opened his mouth to whisper what he knew when suddenly Garin's men burst in every direction out of the shadows, shouting curses and surrounding the deatheaters.

Garin's men, however, were few, and the fight seemed futile. But Harry understood its purpose.

A distraction.

Harry, seeing movement in the corner of his eye, quickly turned to see what it was.

He found nothing but shadow.

Confused, he turned back to face Voldemort, only to see Garin lunging at him from the shadows. Dumbledore noticed this too, and quickly grabbed Harry and Ron away. Voldemort, preoccupied by the surprise attack, failed to see Garin until it was too late.

Garin, wand drawn, lunged at Voldemort and collided into him before Voldemort had time to react. They fell roughly to the ground, and Garin quickly pushed his wand to Voldemort's throat.

Voldemort, however, was too quick for him and shouted a spell Harry had never heard before. It was as if a powerful wind ripped him off Voldemort and flung him a few feet away. But Garin was determined. He quickly regained his footing and lunged back at him.

Harry turned back to Voldemort who raised the amulet, prepared to deliver the final blow. Without thinking, Harry darted around Dumbledore and did something both very brave and very stupid. He threw himself into Voldemort and the amulet flew from his grasp.

Harry smiled, hearing the unmistakable sound of shattering glass. He prepared himself for the hard collision with the floor, but it never came. Dumbledore yelled, "Accio Harry Potter," and Harry felt himself jerk back through the air, this time crashing into Ron.

"Sorry mate," he said and quickly stood back up.

"No problem, happy to help," Ron said, standing up gingerly.

He turned and saw Garin and Voldemort both staring at the broken pieces. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized why they were staring. The shards of the broken amulet were beginning to glow black. The dark light began snaking up from the wreckage, growing larger by the second.

Voldemort's eyes went wide and he quickly disapparated, several deatheaters following the suit. But the others were not so lucky.

"Down!" Dumbledore yelled, pulling Harry and Ron to the floor.

Without warning, several "arms" shot out from the darkness and wrapped around the throats of the remaining deatheaters, Garin, and his men. An electric energy passed through the arms, causing the entrapped men to burst out in screams. Harry put his head down and covered it with his hands, just as a bright light filled the hall, blinding everyone present. And just as suddenly, the light was gone. Everything was still; everything was silent

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

**happy-me-111**: Thanks for the great review; I enjoyed reading it again and again!

Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! That makes me smile!

I'm glad that you like the story so much! Hehe, I didn't realize that I

was mixing up Wormtail and Wormtounge! I guess that I've had

LOTR on the brain recently. Thanks for pointing that out though, I

went back and fixed it.

**Miss Piratess**: Really, you think I write fight scenes well? I've always had a problem

with them. Thanks for the review and for pointing out the clichés. I

agree that the amulet does seem to be a lot like the ring in LOTR. I'll

try to do better with that. Thanks again!

**Keldryck Dreggori**: Thanks for the review! I know what you mean, I hate and love

when people use cliffhangers too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lotty**: Eat away at you…ouch, sounds painful. Just kidding! Thanks for the review!

I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, and I hope that this chapter was exciting

enough for you! Let me know what you think!

Please review!!


	22. Return Home

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Author's Note**: For some reason this story is listed as having two more chapters then it really does. I'm not sure why that is or how to correct it, so I do apologize to those who asked where the other two chapters are.

* * *

Chapter 22: Return Home

Just as suddenly as it came, the light was gone. The room fell eerily quiet and still. Harry slowly lifted his head, blinking in confusion. The bodies of deatheaters and Garin's men littered the ground. Turning sharply, Harry saw him; eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. But Garin would never scream again.

"Blimey." Whispered a hoarse voice to his right. Harry turned to see Ron, whose confused expression matched his own.

"Harry." Dumbledore was standing over him, hand outstretched. He gladly took it and was pulled up. "Professor," he began. "Later Harry." Dumbledore interjected, and as he moved to help Ron up, Harry faced the remaining members of the Order.

A few of them were shaken, looking around the room as Harry had been doing, while others, their faces set, went to inspect the dead.

"No." Ron whispered, also looking towards the dead. But his eyes were locked on one spot. As quickly as he could, he moved to where his father and brother lay. "Dad." He whispered, silent tears running down his cheeks, "Bill."

"Come on Ron." Charlie had his hand on Ron's shoulder, wanting to steer him away.

"No, they're dead." He whispered to himself. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have been here. I should've fought harder to get away." He sobbed, "I shouldn't have been here." "Ron," Charlie said, dropping down beside him.

"Charlie?" He said, as if he just noticed he was there. Charlie pulled him into a hug, blinking back tears of his own, and Ron whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, but we'll talk later, OK." Charlie said, "First we have to get you and Harry out of here." Ron didn't say anything, but allowed himself to be steered away by his brother.

"Alright," Dumbledore addressed everyone, "I want Lupin and Charlie to take Harry and Ron back to Hogwarts." He handed them a small pouch filled with floo powder. "I'll meet with you later in the hospital wing." "Also," he added in an undertone to Lupin, "closing the ward would be best, so curious students can't enter." Lupin nodded.

"The rest of us will remain here and get everything in order."

Lupin and Charlie led Harry and Ron to the fireplace. It was hard to picture that only a few hours ago this fireplace had been beautiful and clean. Now parts of the mantle and had been blown away, and it was covered with dirt and grime.

"Alright, I'll go first," Lupin said, "and then Harry can come after me, followed by Ron, and then Charlie." Without another word, he grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. He said, "Dumbledore's Office," and disappeared. "You next Harry," Charlie said. Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of powder. He stepped into the fireplace and said, "Dumbledore's Office," and the hall spun out of sight.

* * *

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace. "Here Harry," Lupin pulled him up to his feet. "Thanks," he mumbled. Ron tumbled out after him, followed closely by Charlie. "Well," Lupin said, "let's go."

Harry was worried that they would have to pass through crowds of gawking students, but his fears were soon dismissed when they stepped into the empty corridors. Looking out a window, he was greeted with dark skies. "Great," he mumbled, "the first chance I get to see the sun in awhile, and it's dark." Lupin smiled slightly, "Don't worry Harry," he looked at his watch, "the sun should rise in a few hours." Harry looked up slightly embarrassed, he hadn't meant for anyone to hear him.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. He kept his eyes on the floor, letting his mind wander to everything that happened.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey." Charlie said. Harry looked up again; he hadn't realized they had arrived already.

"Oh, you're back! What happened? Where is-" "Everything will be explained later Poppy." Lupin said. "But first I think it better that these boys are seen to, and the ward closed to outsiders."

"Of course, of course," she replied. Looking Charlie and Lupin over she added, "Don't you two leave until I examine you too."

"I really don't think that is necessary." Lupin said.

Madame Pomfrey's lips went into a very straight, thin line, and Harry was reminded strongly of Professor McGonaggle. "I am in charge of each and _every_ person that comes into my ward. You two look a little worse for the wear, and in _no way_ are you to question my authority!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Lupin held up his hands in defeat.

She nodded and then directed Ron to one of the beds. Harry lie down in the one next to it. The moment his head hit the pillow he realized just how tired he really was. He had been running on adrenaline for the past few hours, but now that it was over his body was exhausted. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the sleepy haze in his mind. Madame Pomfrey handed each of them a pair of pajamas to change into "Call me when you've finished changing." She said, and then pulled the curtains around their beds.

"Madame Pomfrey," Charlie said, "I really should send an owl to my mom."

"Sit." She said, pointing to a hospital bed. He sighed, but obeyed. She looked at his face, noticing a sharp cut that ran down his cheek. "Deatheater." He explained. She mended it quickly and then moved on. "Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked. "No. I'm fine, I," "What about here?" She asked. "No, but," "Were you hit with any curses or spells?" "No." She held her wand out and moved it up and down his body. "It's scanning for any fractures or broken bones," she explained, seeing his confused look. She lowered her wand and sat back. "Alright, you pass."

"Thanks." He said, standing up. He turned to Lupin and added, "I'll be back in a few minutes." With one last look at his brother, he left.

Madame Pomfrey turned to Lupin. "Alright, you next." He sighed, but made no other sign of protest. Madame Pomfrey started to ask him the same questions, but then Harry and Ron pulled the curtain back from their beds. She looked at Lupin. "I'll be right back. Don't even think about leaving this room."

She stopped at Ron first. "Where does it hurt?" She asked. He sighed. "Everywhere." He said weakly. She frowned and performed the same spell she used on Charlie for broken bones. Frowning more, she asked him some questions. "What spells were you hit with?" He shrugged. "I was hit with the amulet a few times, with crucio, and," he looked at Harry, remembering the time Harry hit him in the hall, "and that's about it." Madame Pomfrey glanced at Harry but didn't push the matter any further. "What about your head Mr. Weasley?" "It feels like it's going to explode. I hit a wall and was knocked out." She nodded and moved over to the potion cabinet, pulling some out. "Well, we'll need to start you on a few of these, and then we'll check your progress from there once I find out all the details of what happened." Ron nodded, and she gave him the medicine as well as a dreamless sleep potion, and then moved to Harry.

"What about you?" She asked. "I wasn't hit by anything, I'm fine." He said. She raised her eyebrows, clearly not believing him. After a check-up, she sighed. "Well that's surprising." She poured another cup of the dreamless sleep potion. "You should be fine." She said, handing him the glass. He felt the effect the moment he swallowed, and he drifted off to a much-welcomed sleep.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me! Please review and let me know what you think!! The next chapter should be up soon!

**Miss Piratess**: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and that you liked Dumbledore in it. Sometimes I have a problem writing him, I get him out of character. Also, I'm glad that you liked the action and pace of the last chapter. I was afraid it was going to seem too rushed. Well, sorry I killed off Garin, I know you liked his character, but he had to go. Thanks for the review! (You know I think you're the only person who has reviewed each chapter!) I appreciate your comments!

**Tekvah Ariel**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the story so far. Don't worry, I don't mind people telling me what they don't like about the story. But I just want to clarify a few things. First, Lupin isn't really a deatheater. That was just one of Garin's men using the Polyjuice Potion. Also, I don't understand what you meant by 'neither Wormtail or Garin could destroy Harry', because neither of them ever mentioned wanting to. Garin was using Harry for bait for Voldemort, and Wormtail was sent to find Harry and Ron when they escaped. As far as Harry and Cho are concerned, Harry never really says that he'll never get back together with her; he only says that it didn't seem as important to think about after Siruis's death. Also, what spaces are you talking about, because I'll try to fix them. But I really appreciate you telling me what you like and don't like. I love constructive criticism, and (if you let me know) I'll gladly try to fix those spaces you mentioned! Thanks again for the review!

**steve**: Oops! You're right! Thanks for pointing that out, and thanks for the review!

**Please review!**


	23. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 23: Rude Awakening

A deep, snakelike voice yelled through the darkness. "How did this happen? How could he have planned this under our very noses?"

"I swear, my lord, I don't know!" Malfoy whimpered.

"That's not good enough! You were in charge of informing me of his progress, and you failed! I don't allow failures! Crucio!"

"No my lord, please! I won't fail you again!"

His dark eyes bore into him, full of hate. "For your sake, Malfoy, I hope that you're right. Crucio!"

Malfoy's anguished screams cut through the air. Harry screwed his eyes shut as the screams pierced his mind.

"Harry!"

All he could feel was pain, pain and anger stronger than he ever felt. He screamed in agony as it coursed through his body.

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

The dark room with the cowering Malfoy slowly disappeared, as did the screams. However, as he became more conscious he realized that the screams were coming from himself. He sat up sharply, which only succeeded in making his scar throb harder and surprising Lupin, who was leaning over him.

Lupin took him by the shoulders and laid him back down. "Harry what happened?" He asked seriously. Harry's mind was slowly working, as if trapped in a haze. Shaking his head slightly he reached for his glasses. By the looks of it, he hadn't slept long; no more than half an hour or so. He slowly sat up and looked around sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

"Don't worry Harry. The important thing is to know what you just saw."

"Nothing earth-shattering." He replied.

Seeing the irritated looks from the people in the room, he realized that this answer didn't seem to quite make the cut. "Alright," He sighed, "Voldemort's really mad."

"Well that much can be expected." Charlie said. Lupin shot him a look to be quiet and turned back to Harry. "Please elaborate."

"Right, well, Voldemort blamed Malfoy for everything that happened with Garin. He said he was in charge of making sure Garin was doing what he was assigned. He was torturing him and that's when I woke up."

"Why were you screaming?"

Harry shuddered slightly, remembering the intense pain that coursed through him only a few moments ago. "I could feel everything he could. It was like I was the one being tortured, like I was in Malfoy's body." He said.

Lupin sighed. "Are you sure that's all?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Lupin clapped him on the shoulder. "Alright, well, I guess I should go report this to Dumbledore. Why don't you try and get some more sleep." He stood and walked to the door. As he was walking out the door, Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to Harry. She had been hovering close by ever since he had woken up. He wondered angrily how many other people he had woken up with his screaming.

"I'm fine, really." He snapped before she had a chance to talk.

She looked at him a moment as if she wanted to say something. "Alright, here." She said curtly, shoving a piece of chocolate into his hand. "Eat this, it will make you feel better."

He looked reluctantly at the chocolate. His stomach was churning and food was definitely the last thing on his mind right now. He was about to decline, but Madame Pomfrey was staring intently at him, clearly not going to take no for an answer. He sighed. Not having the energy to argue right now, he reluctantly took a bite. Happy enough, Madame Pomfrey stood and turned to Ron, who was trying to sit up as well. "Oh no." She said. "I will not have you moving about and aggravating your injuries further Mr. Weasley." She took him by the shoulders and pushed him back down. "But-" She shook her head. "Sleep."

Professor McGonaglle entered followed by Professor Snape. "How are they Poppy?" McGonaglle asked. Madame Pomfrey stood quickly and walked over to the professors, explaining as she went.

Harry took the chance to talk with Ron. They hadn't had a chance to properly talk since before the incident started. But looking over at his best friend, he suddenly didn't know what to say. Ron was staring blankly at the ceiling. Large purple bruises covered his face and arms. Harry could only imagine what he saw and went through while held captive by Garin. He didn't know everything that had happened, but he did know how to connect with Ron on one level. He knew what it was like to lose a family member. Sirius had been the closest thing Harry had to a father, and the pain from his death was still there. 'But,' Harry thought, looking at Ron, 'this might not be the best time to talk about those things.' He scrambled his mind for something to say. But Ron, apparently feeling Harry watching him, beat him to it. "You should really eat that chocolate mate. It will make you feel better."

Harry sighed. "Sorry I woke you up."

Ron turned to face him. "You can't help the dreams that you have." He turned back to the ceiling. "Don't worry about me."

"Ron, I-"

However, he was cut off when two voices entered the hospital wing. "Molly, please! Let's just talk for a second." Lupin was following her, trying to calm her down.

"Where are they? Where is my son?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked hysterically. Harry could tell that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey angrily ran over to her. "Please keep your voice down! This is a hospital wing and these children need rest!"

"This is my son!" She yelled back. "I've lost too much already, and I will not lose him too!"

"Mrs. Weasley, please!"

"Molly!" A firm voice called from the doorway.

Harry turned. He hadn't realized that Dumbledore had arrived. Dumbledore walked over to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly," he began, "I know what you must be feeling right now"

"No Albus! I can't-" He held up his hand to silence her.

"I think it best that we save the reunions for later." She opened her mouth to protest but again he silenced her. "Rest assured that Ron will recover, now a moment please." Tears were silently falling down her face; she kept throwing glances toward Ron and Harry. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically. His voice became softer as he continued. "Molly, I respected and loved Arthur and Bill." He sighed. "Please don't think that I am trying to separate you from your son right now, but there are some things that need immediate answers."

"I have right to know exactly what happened to my son, Albus!"

"Yes, you do. I assure you that nothing will be hidden from you, Molly. But right now you are far to angry and upset to listen to what happened."

Mrs. Weasley took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "Right you are Albus." Charlie, who had been standing with Professor McGonagall, stepped forward and pulled his mom into a hug. "Why don't we get some tea from the kitchens and talk?" He asked gently. "Yes," McGonagall said, draping her arm around Mrs. Weasley, "I think that tea would be good for us all, Molly." Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ron for a moment before nodding and allowing herself to be steered out by Charlie and Professor McGonagall.

Madame Pomfrey turned to Snape. "Come with me, we need to have a look at your injuries." "I can assure you, madame, that I am quite alright." "Well, I'll be the judge of that Professor." She led him to the other end of the hospital wing, allowing Dumbledore to talk in private.

"Remus," Dumbledore said, "Tonks should be arriving shortly with a report." Lupin nodded and walked out the door.

Dumbledore turned back to the two boys. "Well, we should begin."

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or whatever is on your mind! The next chapter should be up soon. I'm looking forward to it because it will explain a lot about Garin and his life and stuff. Thanks again to those who left a review!

**Miss Piratess**: Yeah…I'm still kind of shocked that I killed everyone off…but especially Ron's dad and brother! I really love the Weasley family; they're so loving and close. But there's so many of them that I don't see how they're all going to make it out of the seventh book alive…that's a sad thought. :( But anyway, moving on…thanks for the review!! Hope to hear what you thought of this chapter!

**Tekvah Ariel**: hehe, yep, the longer and more interesting the review, the longer and more interesting the response! I'm glad that you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review! Sorry again about the weird disappearing chapters thing, I'm not sure why that happened! Yeah, I agree about what you said that what happened to Lupin is very similar to what happened to Moody. Oh well, if it worked once why not again? Thanks again for the review, let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	24. The History of a Madman

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 24: The History of a Madman

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Ron and conjured a comfortable armchair in between their beds. He sat and opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

"Professor, do you want me to go too?"

Dumbledore looked questioningly at Harry. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well," he began, "every time I've told of my experiences with Voldemort," he glanced to see if Ron flinched, no reaction.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I've always told you what happened privately."

"Hmm." Dumbledore nodded. "I think that we should let Mr. Weasley decide."

Ron shrugged. "You can stay if you want Harry, I don't care."

"Ok," Harry said uncertainly.

"Now then," Dumbldore said, "I think it is time that we begin. I'm sure that you each have many questions, but first I must know what happened." He turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I know that this may be hard, but I need to know exactly what happened from the time you were kidnapped."

Ron sighed and closed his eyes as if to think better. "When the deatheaters attacked the quidditch match, we all flew to the ground." He began in a quiet voice. "Me and Harry got separated in the crowds of people and when I landed I got pushed down. I kept trying to get up but there were so many people that I could barely move. Finally, someone helped me up from behind." He stopped for a moment.

"Who was it, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Neville." Ron whispered. He shook his head and continued, "We tried to run with the others, but by then the deatheaters were really close. We didn't get far." He said. "Suddenly Neville fell to the ground. He was hit by a curse from the back. I spun around to face them but immediately got hit in the chest with some spell. That's all I remember before passing out."

Dumbledore nodded. "Please continue."

Ron took another big breath and resumed. "When I woke up I was in some sort of cell. My wrists were chained to the wall and it was dark, there weren't any torches or anything. I called out to see who else was there and from somewhere in the darkness I heard Neville's voice and the voices of three other people who I didn't recognize." He stopped then added in almost a whisper, "They sounded really scared." He looked up and continued, "We were there for a while, I don't know how long, without food or water. We could hear voices from another room talking about plans and whether they were noticed in the fight. I didn't know what they meant until now. Suddenly the door to the room burst open, filling the room with light, and three men entered. One was Garin, holding the amulet, and the other two must have been his henchmen. He stared at all of us and told us we were going to die. He said that we would be a part of something very special, that we would help play a part in the downfall of Voldemort. He told us that he would be back and left the room, but his henchmen didn't. They came around to all of us and pushed their wands forcibly into our necks, asking us for our names. I was last. When they found out mine they glanced at each other and then left the room, flooding it back into darkness."

**Flashback**

_"What was that about?" Neville asked. _

_Ron shrugged even though he knew no one could see him. "I don't know," he replied._

_They were all silent until they heard someone crying softly. "I don't want to die." The first year girl whispered. Ron remembered she said her name was Susan. "I want to go home."_

_Ron's heart broke for her. She was so young, she didn't deserve this. "We'll figure something out," he said to her. "Besides, I'm sure that Dumbledore and everyone are out looking for us right now."_

_She sniffed, "Really?"_

_"Of course not," the seventh year boy, Daniel, answered. "No one is going to risk their lives for us. Don't be stupid, it's only a matter of time before we're all dead."_

_The little girl cried harder._

_"Why did you do that?" Ron asked angrily. "She's scared and the last thing she needs is for you to scare her more."_

_"Do you really think we have any chance?" The older boy shot back._

_"Of course," Neville replied. "Last year I thought I was_ _dead for sure, but we made it. And we'll do it again." He said with a note of confidence._

**End flashback**

"Ron?" Harry said. "Ron, are you ok?"

"What?" He asked, not realizing he allowed himself to drift off into the past, "Oh, right, sorry." He shook his head and continued. "Garin came back later and showed us all the amulet. He said that it was the ultimate weapon, but that the power of it needed to be harnessed. He held it up and a beam of light shot into the little girl. She screamed and screamed but he didn't stop." He whispered. "She was so scared." He continued, "She died. The same thing happened to the other two and to Neville. But not me, I didn't understand why until I heard that they had Harry. I figured that I was probably bait for some plan. One day they pulled me out of my cell and into a big room were I was chained to a wall. I saw them bring in Harry and they talked for a few minutes before Voldemort came. Gain and Voldemort fought, Voldemort called him a failure and was about to leave, but Garin stopped him, telling him he had the legendary weapon. Voldemort didn't believe him but he proved its power…on me." Ron shuddered slightly.

"Where did the spell hit you?" Dumbledore asked, alarmed.

Ron pointed to a spot on his chest.

"Do you mind if I see?" Dumbledore asked. Ron shook his head and Dumbledore pulled back Ron's shirt to get a better look. There was a dark scar in the spot where he was hit.

"Why is there a scar?" Harry asked

"It is similar to what happened to you, Harry." Dumbledore said. "When someone is hit by a powerful or deadly curse, they are usually left with a scar of some sort." He turned back to Ron. "Does it still hurt?" Ron shrugged. "Well," Dumbledore said, "I think that we will have Madame Pomfrey look at it later. Please continue."

Ron looked at Harry. Harry noticed the hint and he continued with the story, telling what happened up until the Order came.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Well, I believe it is time I answer some of your questions."

Harry was the first. "Why did the amulet only kill the deatheaters and Gain's men?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment then said, "Well will never truly know the answer to that question, Harry. Not much is known about the true nature of the amulet, unless one possesses the amulet. Garin and the others were killed by that which they desired most. It had corrupted each of them in different ways. Garin wanted it for power and revenge; Voldemort wanted it for death and destruction. Everyone else, that is, those in the Order, wanted it destroyed.

"But because we were a threat to it, why didn't it kill us?" Ron asked.

"Well, that it the interesting thing." Dumbledore said. "The amulet of malevolence was, in a sense, the weapon of evil. It was loyal to no one. If you remember the legend, it killed the one who used it first. It drove each person who came in contact with it mad, and so was the cause of their demise."

"Professor," Harry said suddenly, "How did you find the real Lupin?"

Ron looked at him curiously. "I was kidnapped by someone impersonating Lupin." Harry explained.

"We have found," Dumbledore said, "that Voldemort was compiling a list of people close to you, Harry, that could possibly be used as bait of some sort. Remus was on this list along with many others," Dumbledore;s eyes flickered on Ron for a moment. "Garin knew who certain targets were because he was close to Voldemort. He knew about the plan to attack Hogwarts. Voldemort only attacked to further spread his fear, but Garin sent some of his men in secretly to get both students to test the amulet on, and to get you, Harry."

"Me?" Harry said. "But they didn't get me until later."

"True," Dumbledore said. "You weren't taken until later, but that day the plans were already in motion. Garin needed you to get back at Voldemort, but he had to use someone you trusted to get close to you. During the battle, a few of Garin's men ambushed Lupin and knocked him out. One took a few of his hairs and added them to a previously made polyjuice potion. While this fake Lupin made it back into the castle, the other men hid the real Lupin in the tunnel of the shrieking shack. When the battle was over, I sent teachers out to search the grounds for missing students. This imposter volunteered to search the area around the shrieking shack. I didn't protest because the real Lupin was very familiar with the area. Little did I know that this was his way of keeping the real Lupin from being discovered."

"But how did you find him?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "You can thank Miss Granger for that." Dumbledore explained, "We never noticed any real changes in Lupin until the day you were taken, Harry. Miss Granger informed me that on that day, Professor Lupin looked different, angrier. When you were asked to stay after class, Miss Granger was suspicious. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went back to the classroom to find you. Hearing your worried voice, she ran in just in time to see you and Lupin disappear with a portkey. She quickly informed me and I informed the Order. However, the question remained as to where the real Remus was. Miss Granger remembered something about a marauder's map, and ran up to your dormitory to get it. We found that Remus was in the tunnel of the shrieking shack, and after reviving him, we found out what happened. After we discovered where you two were being held, Remus couldn't be kept here in the hospital wing. He insisted upon helping. The Order got together, developed a plan, and then used the floo to swarm the deatheaters unaware. The rest of the story you know."

"But Professor," Harry asked, "I just have one more question."

Dumbledore nodded.

"How did Garin find the amulet?"

Dumbledore was quiet a moment then began. "To know why someone did what they did, you must first understand their true character. Garin Robert Sloan was once a student of mine. He came from a wealthy pureblood family. He was an excellent student and a good son, but he couldn't live up to his parent's expectations. Nothing he ever did was good enough, no grade was high enough, and he was largely ignored. After he graduated from school he moved out of his parent's home and tried to make a name for himself. He was always good at history and ancient artifacts in school. He found a job for himself in the Ministry of Magic. During his studies, he eventually came across the legend of the amulet of malevolence. Intrigued, he learned more and more, pouring himself into his study. His co-workers called him a fool and complained to the boss about his lack of work. He was eventually fired, called a 'waste of time and energy.' Poor and disheartened, Garin went back to his family for support, but they would have nothing to do with him. He wandered on the streets until he was eventually found by the deatheaters and offered to join. Seeing it as an opportunity to make something of himself, he joined and quickly found it exciting, climbing higher and higher in rank. However, his search for the amulet never really died. When he was given the opportunity to lead some deatheaters in a muggle killing-spree, he quickly accepted. He was close to finding the amulet by then, and this gave him the opportunity to search uninterrupted. Instructing his men to do the assigned task, Garin left to where he found the amulet to be hidden. With this new power, he could overcome Voldemort, and the thoughts of power quickly drew the men to follow him in his plan. They planned the captures, and everything eventually fell into place."

They three fell silent for a moment. Finally, Dumbledore stood, saying, "Thank you for your time. I think the best thing for you both right now is to get some sleep."

With a wave of his wand, the armchair disappeared, and he walked slowly over to Madame Pomfrey to check on Professor Snape.

But Harry couldn't go back to sleep, not now. A part of him felt sorry for Garin, to be driven by his parents into what he became. But the other part of him told him that someone like that didn't deserve any pity. He had killed Neville and two others after all! Harry's thoughts drifted to Neville. He had become a good friend and a part of the trio over the last year. Harry knew that he was a lot braver than people gave him credit. Anger boiled in his veins. Neville didn't deserve to die, none of them did.

He rolled over, frustrated, and closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was soft crying to his right.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate everyone telling me what they think and giving me input. The next chapter should hopefully be out soon.

**Tekvah Ariel**: Glad you liked the last chapter! I don't know why, but your review made me laugh. (when you said that you liked the Weasleys and that it was always Harry that you wanted to die!) hehe. Anyway, I'm not sure that you knew this or not, but when I said that Malfoy was being tortured I meant Lucius Malfoy, not Draco. I just realized that I didn't really clarify on that and I just wanted to point it out. :) Anyway, as always, thanks for the review!

**Miss Piratess**: Wow, thanks for the review! I'm glad that the emotion showed through without seeming sappy or something. Yeah, Molly is a fighter. I think that the Weasley temper comes from her, because Arthur Weasley is usually the calm one…oh well; it must be the red hair! :)


	25. A New Day Will Come

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter 25: A New Day Will Come

The next few weeks for Harry and Ron were spent under the tireless gaze of Madame Pomfrey. Life in the hospital wing quickly grew dull for the boys, as visitors were prohibited. This decision caused many arguments and protests. Harry remembered, on more then one occasion, hearing Hermione's shrill voice yelling through the thick oak doors. Various teachers and members of the order were exempt from this rule, and strayed in every once and awhile to offer their greetings. Yet for the most part, it was just Harry, Ron, and Charlie.

Charlie had decided to stay with at Hogwarts rather then returning to Romania. He told them that he would wait until the rest of the family arrived and affairs were put into order. That was the most that was spoken about the upcoming funeral for Mr. Weasley and Bill. It was still hard for everyone to grasp, and with Percy leaving, the Weasley family seemed to be getting smaller.

Harry was glad Charlie decided to stay. Though he wanted to help Ron as much as he could, he knew that Charlie, being his brother, could reach him on a different level. They often talked or just sat in each other's company, and at times like this Harry choose to give them a little space.

Sometimes, though, Charlie would be required to attend meetings with Dumbledore and the order. On such days, Harry and Ron would be left to their own devices. Though he was told he was free to go, Harry decided to remain with Ron. He understood how it felt to lose someone and hoped that he could help his friend. As for Ron, he was slowly improving. Harry had gotten him to smile and even laugh once or twice. They often spent their days playing wizard chess or talking, and Harry was grateful that Ron was opening up to him. He still had to take potions every hour, and oftentimes he would fall into long spaces of silence, but that's why Harry decided to stay. He was determined to get Ron back to normal.

After a week had passed, Madame Pomfrey agreed to allow visitors. She went the door and opened it a bit, saying, "Alright Miss Granger, you can come-" Yet she was cut off as Hermione ran through the door. She burst into the hospital wing, nearly throwing herself at Harry.

"Oh Harry," she cried, "They wouldn't let me come and see you both. I was so worried, and when I saw you disappear with that man I didn't know what to do! I was so afraid that I would lose both you and Ron…Ron!" She spun around and faced the smiling redhead. "Hi Hermione." She stared at him for a moment before crying, "Ron!" She threw her arms around him, "I missed you so much!"

She cried and laughed at the same time, nearly chocking the boys as she hugged them. However, her welcome was nothing compared to the Weasleys.

The doors of the hospital wing nearly burst off their hinges as five Weasleys ran into the room. Hermione jumped out of the way, as Harry and Ron found themselves swarmed with hugs. "I guess we were missed!" Harry smiled, shouting to Ron over the noise. Ron, too, smiled, happy to have his family back around him.

* * *

After a few days, Madame Pomfrey cleared Ron as being free to go. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked leisurely to the common room. Upon entering, they were swarmed by Gryffindors. "You're back, it's true!" "Are you alright?" "What happened, really?" "Can I see the scar?"

"Alright you lot!" Ginny yelled fiercely. Many of the students backed away from the redhead. Though she may be small in stature, she easily made up for it with her Weasley temper. "We aren't here to answer any of your questions, so clear out!" Slowly, the students dispersed to their own affairs, leaving the four able to find some seats by the fire.

"Do all the students know what happened?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "The morning after you guys arrived, Dumbledore made an announcement. He said that you both were found and would be in the hospital wing, but that no one was allowed to visit you."

"What did he say about Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Well, he didn't say too much. He kept a lot vague." Hermione said. "Ginny and I only know what happened because Charlie told us."

"And the other students?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him sadly and nodded. "He told us, yeah. He also said what happened to Mr. Weasley and Bill." Ginny put her arm on Ron's back, silent tears slowly welling up in her eyes. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine." He said, quickly standing up and causing her arm to fall back down. "I'm going to bed." As they watched his retreating back, Hermione spoke up. "Maybe you should follow him Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No, he just needs time alone. He'll be fine."

* * *

The next week a funeral was held for Neville. Many students had come to pay their last respects to their friend and classmate. Harry could barely hold back his tears as he watched Neville's grandmother wailing for her grandchild. Neville had become so close to everyone, and Harry didn't think life at Hogwarts would be the same without him. Yet, this wouldn't be the last funeral Harry would attend. 

A few days later, another funeral was held at the cemetery in Ottery St. Catchpole. Many came to pay their respects to the Weasley family. Most of the members of the order arrived, as well as students and teachers from Hogwarts. Harry lined up with the other silent mourners. Though he tried hard to remain composed, he couldn't hold the tears back as he hugged a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Dumbledore himself had funded the service as well as making a speech to the crowd.

"My dear friends." He began. "Recently we have lost two valuable and caring men. I have known Arthur Weasley since he was a student of mine at Hogwarts. Even when he was young he showed an amazing amount of courage and curiosity, particularly toward all things muggle. This, his family will tell you, at times caused a few disturbances. Something about a flying car, if memory serves me right." There was a twinkle in his eye as a few laughs were heard. Molly Weasley smiled through her tears. "But most of all he was a loyal and loving man. He found love with one of the most caring women I have met," he glanced at Mrs. Weasley. "They raised many children, instilling in them the same virtues that they held dear. Though he was never the richest in gold, he was always the richest in love, family, and strength. He was willing to risk everything he had to help those fight the evil in this world, and passed on saving that which he held most dear, family."

After a brief pause Dumbledore continued. "Arthur and Molly Weasley's first born son, Billius Weasley, was once a student at Hogwarts. He was always very bright and loved new challenges. He put his knowledge and strength to work as a member of Gringotts in Egypt. The first chance he got he gladly joined the order and was willing to help in any way he could. Being the eldest of the children, he was always very protective of his siblings. Therefore, when he heard about his brother he was one of the first to join the attack." Harry glanced at Ron, whose head was bowed, tears streaming down his face.

"Both of these men sacrificed everything they had for the fight against Voldemort. Though we have lost two noble men, let us instead celebrate the lives they lived, the deeds they accomplished, and the memories of those who loved them most. To Arthur and Bill Weasley, may they live on in memory."

* * *

It had been a month since the funeral and everyone was gradually getting back to normal. The twins had resumed their business in their joke shop, and had recently started a fund in memory of their father and brother. A percent of all proceeds from their products went towards families that had lost someone in the war. Each family, along with the donation they received, also received a tin of their most popular creation, hair pops, in the color of Shocking Arthur Blue. 

Charlie decided to spend the rest of the school year with Mrs. Weasley. He helped her pack up everything in the burrow for the move to Grimwauld Place. It was hard at first. So many memories were tied to the Burrow, yet in the end the decision had to be made because Voldemort was targeting anyone close to Dumbledore. The two made their way through the house, packing photographs, books, kitchen supplies, and the family clock. While empting his father's desk, Charlie found a father's day card from when they were younger. It read, "Happy Father's Day Daddy! I love you, Percy."

'Percy.' He thought sadly. Even after everything that had happened, Percy still hadn't come home.

Ginny and Ron were doing better as well. They, along with Harry and Hermione, were excused from classes and final exams for the last few weeks due to what Dumbledore referred to as "special circumstances." While the rest of the school was busy in class, the four spent their time lounging around the lake or chatting with Hagrid over tea. They had planned their summer, deciding that Harry and Hermione would join them at Grimmwauld Place as soon as possible. Though it would be fun, it would never be the same without Siruis, and it would never replace the happiness and comfort felt in the Burrow.

"It will be strange, won't it?" Hermione asked. She turned to Ginny and Ron, "Nothing compares with the Burrow." They nodded and Ron said, "I guess we just have to let go. Nothing can stay the same forever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Lupin was in the middle of teaching an important lesson to his third year class. In the middle of his lecture, a timid hand rose into the air. "Yes, Mr. Holmes." 

"I was wondering, Professor, if you know anything more about what You-Know-Who is going to do?" Lupin waited a moment before speaking. "I will not lie to you," he began, "Voldemort," everyone flinched, "No," he said, "do not be afraid of his name." He began again, "Voldemort will attack again and will continue to do so until he is stopped." He smiled slightly, attempting to ease the nervous students. "But I don't think that he will try anything for awhile. He took a hard blow, but it is only a matter of time before he recovers and strikes again."

"So that's it?" The boy asked. "We just live our lives in fear until he attacks again?"

Lupin shook his head. "No, that is what he wants. He preys off fear, and if we allow that fear to control our lives then he has already won." He looked around the room at the young students, the future for tomorrow. "Be brave. Trust in your strengths and the strengths of those close to you, and we will be ready for when that day comes." He raised his wand. "Now let's begin practicing. Wands at the ready!"

He smiled softly as all of the young witches and wizards simultaneously raised their wands. "All together now, stupefy!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well, this is the end, the last chapter. I had no idea that it would grow to become a 25 chapter story! First of all, I am sorry about the long delay. School has just started back and the homework has been a nightmare! Secondly, a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed in all! Everyone's encouragement and critique has helped me to grow as a writer and to figure out what works. Thanks again everyone! 

**Miss Piratess**: Yes, go Weasleys! I love the read hair! You're right, Ron is reaching an almost Harry level in his angst, and it's hard for him. He's never eally gone through anything like this before firsthand, and to watch those you loved killed before your eyes…it's tough. Glad you liked the chapter and the story! You're my only reviewer who has faithfully reviewed each chapter! It means a lot to me, thanks! I might have another story coming soon. Until then I'm eagerly awaiting the next chapter of I'd Kill You If You Weren't Already Dead!

**Tekvah Ariel**: Thank you for all the reviews you have left me! I agree that Garin did have a background similar to that of Voldemort. I guess that's why they both desired the power to prove themselves.

**Latanya Kassidy**: Wow, you read all twenty-four chapters at once! That's kind of amazing. Thank you for your happy review and your uplifting words. Your enthusiasm helped to push me to get this chapter out sooner. Thanks!

And to everyone who has reviewed in all:

Brittany

Forever Unstoppable

Happy

happy-me-111

I'm Not The Weakest Link

Kaelli Karali

Keldryck Dreggori

Kevin3

Latanya Kassidy

Legolas-gurl88

Lotty

lovinmytastycaseyconnor

Miss Piratess

nemo

neonfizz

Saiyan SandBoarder

ShadowDrifter

steve

Tekvah Ariel

tuimofteheast


End file.
